He Wasn't My True Love
by Super MKatR
Summary: This will be a series of one shot short stories that pair Bella Swan with anyone other than Edward. Sorry for those that love him, these stories don't do any kindness where he is concerned. Just experimenting a little with Stephanie Myers' world. Not beta read. All chapters vary in rating and content. Generally, there are lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Aro**

What am I doing here? Why did I choose to come? This is stupid. I am going to get myself killed, and what for? Edward left me. He was the reason I jumped into those waters and nearly drowned. Now I was here to save him? Lunacy! But I just felt, for some reason, that I had to fly with Alice to Volterra, Italy to save Edward from killing himself at the hands of the Volturi.

The clock was seconds from striking twelve. I spotted him in the shadows beginning to remove his shirt. The look of utter despair and resignation was on his face. I told him not to go and do something like this to himself. I should just let him do it, but Alice wouldn't like that. In the effort of getting him to stop, I hurled myself into his hard body just before he stepped out. "What the fuck are you doing? Get back in the shade!"

"Heaven." he sighed.

"No you idiot, Earth. I am here saving your sorry ass!"

A little slow for a vampire, "You are here? You are alive!"

"Yes, no thanks to you and now risking my life to save you. Alice couldn't see me being rescued because it was my best friend, Jacob."

"The wolf." He nodded understanding.

"Now that you are fine, I can move on. Don't feel guilty if anything happens to me ever again. I can finally move on now."

He tried to pull me in, "But Bella, I love you. I was only trying to protect you."

"I know you do, but I have moved on. I want you to move on as well." I put my fist against his abdomen to hold him away.

His face went from shock to grief to longing, "Is there anything I can do or say to convince you to come back to me?"

"That fucking ship has sailed, Eddie boy." I turn to leave and he grabs my wrist, hard. I spun around to see anger and hurt as he was on the brink of hurting me.

He lets go when we are joined by two men. "Ah, I see we have company. I assume this is Bella?"

"Yes. Bella, this is Dmitri and Felix. Members of the Volturi guard. Gentlemen, I no longer need your services."

Suddenly Alice is by my side and in walks a female of the guard. Alice and Edward freeze and lower their heads."

"Jane." acknowledged Alice. Obviously this Jane was something formidable. We are forced to be led to the very place to be avoided by a human. It was hard to remain calm, but then I remembered that Carlisle walked these same halls. Somehow I felt that everything would be okay.

Upon arriving, feet began to shuffle around excitedly. Jane was greeted by her twin, Alec. The three leaders, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, were getting up from their seats. Edward hissed but then began to back away. I looked at Alice and she just smiled sadly. I looked around at the faces of the Volturi for some indication. Why wouldn't somebody say something? Then my eyes met Aro's. His face softened into a genuinely sweet smile. His eyes were ablaze with a dark passion I had only read about. Edward never looked at me like that. I knew then what had happened.

"Ah, Isabella is alive after all. That IS wonderful news."

I smiled up at him, I felt no fear. "Aro," I simply said as he took my hand.

"Isabella, I read thoughts by touching hands. You are a shield, which keeps me from reading yours."

I blush, grateful that he can't. The only thing I could think of was touching his chest, running my fingers through his hair, our bodies entwined…oh fuck. I was brought out of my dreaming with a throat clearing.

"Your body betrays you, Isa. Mia Bella, do you know what it is that draws me to you?"

I nod and clear my own throat, "I am your mate."

Gasps are heard all around. I look at Edward who is not pleased. Instantly, I was angry, "You lied to me. I was just your singer, a play thing to tempt you."

"But you jumped?"

"A game. Adrenaline made me see your face. I needed it one more time to say good-bye. Like I said, I have moved on."

"I see. Well, let's go. Everyone can see we are fine. We need to get you back to Forks." He growled uncomfortably and tried to pull me away. Aro gnashed his teeth at him.

"Alice," I pleaded.

"Edward, Bella is staying here. We will deal with Charlie and send her things. It is no use."

Aro placed his hands on my shoulders and I sighed. Fuckward just couldn't take no for an answer. He lunged at Aro but was stopped by Felix and Dmitri. Aro turned my chin to face him, "Isa. Mia Bella, he has broken rules. He is beyond our good graces."

I looked to Alice. She knew. She merely turned and looked away. I sought Aro's eyes again and nodded. We stayed that way as Edward's demise was carried out.

Alice and I cried together. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"NO Bella, he did break the rules. We all warned him. But I am happy to have met you and made a sister for a short time. I will make all your arrangements stateside."

"Thank you, Ally. You and the family are always welcome to visit."

"Same goes to you, Bells." She hugged me once again before leaving.

That was my one goodbye, but there was no turning back. I was connected to Aro. This was my home.

"Isa, are you ready to join us?"

"Yes, I want to be by your side as your mate."

Aro kissed me and picked me up, rushing me to his chambers. Once there he lowered me onto what would be our bed in our chambers. "Mia . . .Queen." he said each word between kisses. Then he kneeled over and bit into my neck.

The pain was excruciating that brought my human life to a close to bring me immortality. I was burning cinders, then my heart raced to its final pulse. I woke to find Jane staring up at me. She smiled, "Isabella, welcome to the family. I am here to help you get dressed until your things arrive and I can take you shopping. I brought you some of my things to choose from.

"Thank you, Jane."

"Sure, after you dress, we will join the others and your mate for feeding time. That is what you need. Do you wish to try the Cullen diet?" she teased.

I shook my head and smirked, "It's kind of silly. Jane, why are the others afraid of you?"

"I can cause extreme pain just by looking into someone's eyes. Don't worry, it doesn't work on you, I tried as part of finding out your shield when we just met. I'm sorry."

"No harm, no foul." I looked at the pile of outfits. "These are beautiful., Jane. I know Aro will like it." I said noticing she selected some that revealed more skin than I was accustomed to.

"That is why I chose them." She chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, but hurried to make my selection. I was beginning to really notice my thirst. Jane nodded her approval, when I slipped on pair of skinny leather pants and blue halter top over some lacy black lingerie she brought as well. I felt like a million bucks. She knowingly stood me in front of a mirror. I was speechless. I was no longer fragile, plain Bella. I was vampire Isabella.

I followed Jane through the halls, memorizing as I went along. She took me through the library where I decided I would be spending spare time when I wasn't in bed with my mate. Speaking of my mate, I found him just as he was when we met coming out of the library into the great hall and throne room. He leapt off his throne and pummeled me. I powdered him with equal vigor in my kisses. "My mate, Aro!" Indeed he was my mate, mine forever.

"My dear, Isabella. Immortality suits you. I am one lucky vampire."

"Indeed you are," I teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist and led me to stand beside his throne. He sat me on his lap. I giggled, the strange and melodic sound echoed around me.

"I know you are thirsty, my love. Heidi is coming any moment now." I nodded and went around shaking hands with my new family. They all welcomed me into the family. I returned to Aro's side and he stood and held me into his arms until the doors flew open. Floods of humans come in of all ages. I felt a momentary twinge of sorrow for their loss, but my thirst had to be quenched. My new instincts took over. I found my target, a built young man in his early thirties. There came a whistle from Heidi and we all attacked. Screams, turned to moans, which turned to gurgles, and then to silence. The blood running through me was warm and satisfying and put out the burning fire inside. We paid homage to our victims and discarded the bodies.

Aro came to my side, "You did well my love. I am so happy you are with me. Are you still hungry?"

I smiled and turned to face him. I looked into his smoldering eyes, "Only for you, Aro."

With a growl of pleasure, Aro once again picked me up and we made haste to our chambers. This time he set me down beside the bed. "I know these are Jane's so I will not rip them off you this time, as I would like to, but I am going to enjoy peeling them off of you."

It was my turn to growl with pleasure. I hissed as he kissed down my neck, unbuttoning my blouse. My hands found the back of his neck where I entwined my fingers in his hair. My body sought to meet his. His hands kept working their way down until my pants were peeled down to my ankles and I stepped out of them. He stood back to look at me. His robe came off and I jumped on him pulling him onto the bed. "Aro, make me yours."

"Mia Bella, it will be my pleasure."

Aro worshipped my body with his hands, his mouth and his body. His mouth possessed mine. I was his. Time itself was forgotten. We made love as mates, Aro completed me in every way. His lips parted from mine only a moment, to say, "I love you, my Queen, Isabella Volturi."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first of many installments. Please review and be kind. I do not own Twilight, but I am happy to play around with the characters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all my friends. Here is the next one shot. **

**Caius**

Caius was not a soul reader, but he did not have to be. I was a shield, and he knew by looking at me what I was feeling or thinking. We connected in a way that no one in the world could ever connect. We were yin and yang. I know that, even though I don't really know this man, we are destined to be together. Our eyes met and he stood staring at me, "Isabella?"

"Caius, I remember you." I walked forward forgetting everything and everyone else in the room.

"Yes, ten years ago I was stateside. You were drowning and I pulled you out of the water."

"That's right. I went to the pool with my dad. It was a very busy day. I got pushed and fell over, hitting my head. Suddenly I was conscious and you were right there."

"I wanted to talk to you more, but your father was there and so panicked so I let you be."

"Yes, well Charlie is a good parent."

"And here we are now." By this point we had come within only inches of each other. We only looked away when Edward growled.

Now all eyes were on him. Aro approached Edward, "It is clear to everyone in this room that Bella and Caius are mates. What has you so bothered by this?" Aro took Edward's hand, "Ah. Le Tua Cantante, her blood calls to you. This is not love, though and it is not a healthy attachment. You must let Isabella make her choice."

Now I was the center of attention once again. They were waiting on me. It was my choice what happens next. "Since that day ten years ago, I felt like there was a missing piece in my life. I was torn in two unable to really participate in life. I knew that there was something out there waiting for me. I never felt whole, until today. Until the moment we met again, and I knew that he was the missing piece. Everything is so clear now. Edward, I was meant for this life, to be a vampire. Alice saw this, but you stubbornly resisted, nearly getting me killed on a handful of occasions. I know that Carlisle will be hoping for your safe return. Please, just go and let me stay in my home. Alice, thank you for getting me here. Charlie likes you, perhaps you can find a way to smooth things over with him."

"I'll take care of it Bella, I promise."

I now stared Edward down. He appeared defeated, but until he physically vacated the premises, I would not think to hope. I was tense in anticipation of what actions he may take. He surprised me by smiling. "I bet you were cute as an eight year old."

"Shorter. I always fussed as Charlie tried to brush my hair into pigtails and ribbons."

Alice giggled, "That sounds like you."

"I can see a change in you already. Perhaps once you are a vampire, we can one day get to know each other as friends as it should have been?"

"I'd like that, Edward. Until then."

"Goodbye, Bella." Alice and Edward walked peaceably out the corridor without any hesitations.

Aro came and shook my hand, "Young Isabella, it is so nice to meet you. And I see you are indeed a shield, you must have a strong gift if it can stand against our powers even as you are human."

"I guess we'll see what I can do after I'm changed. But for now, may I steal Caius away from his throne for awhile."

"Of course, then when you return he can invenomate you and you can officially become part of our family."

"Thank you, Aro. Thank you Marcus."

Caius escorted me through the corridors until we reached the exterior. There was a long, trellised, covered walkway that connected us to another part of the castle.

"Bella, I am glad you remembered me and felt that connection. Some part of my psyche snapped that day after leaving. I knew that it was you, but you were only eight. It wasn't the right time. I made a promise to myself that once thirteen years had passed, I would come looking for you. Instead fate brought you to me."

"Caius, as we are mates, do you crave my blood very much?"

He smirked, "There is a lot about you that is appealing to me Isabella, but somehow I know there is no danger of me trying to kill you."

He stopped walking a turned to me.

"It's just that I have never… there are some things I want to experience as a human if it is possible."

Caius beamed and grabbed me to hold me close. "Isabella, it would be my pleasure to fulfill as many of those as you wish. Especially that one," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"One more thing."

He chuckled, "Yes?"

"Charlie was the only true parental figure in my life and I already miss him so much. Do you think we can go see him together and tell him the truth. I understand what choices that gives him. If we did it there. He could either stay there in Forks and travel with the Cullens or come back here. Either way, he will know the truth and we'll be able to see each other."

"I'll talk to Aro and Marcus, but I'm sure it will be acceptable."

I leaned my head in his should as we continued to walk. "I'm getting hungry and I need some things…"

"Yes. We'll take care of that right away."

Caius took me shopping to get necessities and a wardrobe. It was late at night when we arrived at the castle. I had eaten a good dinner, but it was as if he knew I was going to be hungry again. There was food and dessert delivered to the castle just for me. We took everything to Caius's room, well I guess it was my room, too. That thought gave me a few jitters, but those were soon settled after a wonderful slice of chocolate mousse cheesecake. "Yummy! Caius, thank you. This has been wonderful, but if I eat another bite I'll regret it later."

"Soon you won't have to worry about any of those things."

I winked at him and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I opened a small bag that I brought in with me as soon as I dried off. I slipped on the baby blue teddy and thong. Seeing my reflection on the mirror as I brushed out my hair, I had to stare long and hard. This girl in the mirror looked so very changed. She felt like the little girl before her life was changed, except now she was a beautiful young woman. Now she was about to give her heart to the one man destined to be with her forever. Nothing felt more right.

I took a deep breath and stepped out the bathroom door.

The man standing next to the bed, the naked statue of perfection took my breath away. I strolled toward him and he closed the gap quickly, "Isabella, you are so beautiful. So…hot!"

"Hot?"

"Yes, you are hot." I was so in uncharted territory right now my nerves shot through the roof.

I touched his chest and looked up into his eyes that were burning into mine. His need and mine met in that instant. Caius gently cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips into mine. His mouth fit with mine perfectly. I opened to allowed him access and we explored each other. I attacked his mouth with abandon and Caius froze. I was getting dangerously close to his razor-sharp teeth.

"We'll have plenty of kissing after, darling Bella. Your mouth is like forbidden fruit, I want more of you."

"I'm ready, Caius. Make love to me."

"Oh, Mi amore." His voice was breathy with need to for me as he stripped off my lingerie and quickly lifted me and laid me on the bed. Caius was gentle yet passionate in his making love to me. After, he let me sleep. I slept only a few hours, but it was enough. He was there waiting and watching. "Morning."

"Morning, Caius. Thank you for everything you helped me experience as a human. I am ready now."

He smiled and nodded and went to the bureau. He opened a small box and pulled out a syringe that contained a silvery substance, the venom. "I will insert it directly into your heart, this is a quickest way."

I nodded.

He positioned himself to perform the shot and I held his hand hard to brace for the pain.

The last thing I remember was a quick, sharp stab of the needle and the cold venom entering my heart and then it got really hot. Suddenly I was opening my eyes to a whole new view. It was the same room, my new room, but everything looked brighter, crisper. I saw details I never dreamed possible. My other senses were just as intense as I soon found out. I could smell Caius and turned and sat to see him standing and watching me.

"You are a magnificent vampire, Isabella."

I smiled as my feelings for this man flooded over me. He was my lover, my mate. I flew over to him and knocked him to the ground. Hungrily, I now possessed every inch of his mouth. "Caius, my love."

"My heart. Let us quickly join the others for our meal."

I then noticed my thirst and quickly we made way to the throne room just in time for Heidi to arrive with a crowd of people. Instincts took over and my thirst was sated. After meeting my family, they gave us more time to be together. At the end of our sabbatical, I received my shield training. I was eve more powerful than I or anyone else expected.

Aro and Marcus agreed that our first mission was Charlie and we would go together, Caius and I. Immediately I booked our flight to Forks.

As I had suspected, Alice had seen us coming and guess who was waiting at the airport? The entire Cullen family. They all came running at me and caius in one big group hug. "Its good to see you all, I guess Alice told ya'll."

"I couldn't resist, you were coming to visit. How could you not visit us when you are in the area."

"I'm glad you did, it is good to see you all."

"Likewise." said Carlisle.

"You look great, Bella." Esme touched my shoulder, "It really is as if this was meant for you. Proud of you and it is nice that you have you mate. Caius, it is nice to meet you."

Caius smiled, "It is nice to meet you all. Carlisle, it is nice to see you again. My life is forever changed because of ya'll. I have my mate, thank you for taking care of her. We must be going, perhaps we can visit with ya'll later."

Edward's smile was ear to ear. "Edward, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"Well Bella, I am happy for you and now we can finally be good friends since you are no longer in danger of me. I am sorry I kept you from your fate."

"No Edward, I think it happened just like it was supposed to. I am glad we can be friends. You should come see us in Italy sometime."

He nodded and looked at Alice.

"Bella, everything will be perfect." she beamed.

"Thank you Alice. See you all soon."

We parted ways and Caius and I took a rental to Charlie's.

Charlie ran out the door and into my arms with great force, "Bells! Bells! Oh my god! I am so glad you are okay. You had me worried to death. Alice said you were taken forcibly into an uncomfortable situation but that you had fallen in love and things were good. I was scared shitless and angry for so long. Alice kept reassuring me over the next couple of weeks that you were happy and healthy and still in love."

"Dad, I am so glad to see you. Lets go inside."

We sat down together and Charlie grabbed a beer. "So you are okay? You look different, very… you look familiar, are you Isabella's boyfriend?"

"Yes, sir. I am Caius Volturi."

"Caius… I feel like we met a long time ago. But it couldn't be. You both look amazing together, you have such similarities, your eyes…" he squinted. "They are like red, like are you into color contacts? Wait, Caius you saved Bells…"

"Yes, Dad. Caius is the one who saved me when I was eight."

"You look the same as you did then? You haven't aged?"

"No, I haven't."

"I … oh…" his brows furrowed in thought. The expression shifted as he put many things together in his mind then as he looked up his mind was set. "Bella and Caius, although I was upset, I completely understand. I want to go back with you, I don't ever want to lose you again, Bells."

"Do you know what you are asking, Charlie?" asked Caius.

"Yes and I want my daughter to change me."

"Dad," I hugged him gently. "I love you. You know the Cullens have a different diet you could try that and stay here and see me."

"I know, but you are my family, you and Caius. By the way, how did you know so quickly…"

"We were destined to be mates, dad. That day he saved me there was a connection and until we met again, we were torn. Then when I flew to Italy with Alice to save Edward, we met again and the pieces of our hearts were mended. Caius is my lover, my life. We were meant to find each other again."

"I am so glad for you. Caius, I know the man who saved my daughter will be good to her. Now what should we do next?"

We called the Cullens and went to visit with them. We all sat around talking and Charlie got to hear everyone's stories. They welcomed him into the extended family and we said our goodbyes. When we arrived in Italy, they set up a room for Charlie and Caius and I entered in with him and I made sure he was at ease.

"Dad, it is…"

"I know Bells. Go ahead."

I leaned in and bit him right above his collarbone which is what he requested. Four days later my dad awoke and was welcomed into the Volturi family. He was a strong vampire and got along with Dmitri and Felix, so it was decided that he would help with policing and carrying out executions as necessary. He seemed happily situated and my life felt complete. I had my lover and my father by my side forever.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading, many more to come. Please review and be kind. Au Revoir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, you read the title correctly. This is a f/f, so if you aren't into that, I suggest you skip reading this chapter. Language and lemons alert. I do not own Twilight, I'm just having some fun. **

**Jane**

Edward still loved me? "I only left because I was trying to protect you." He sighed. I was thoroughly repulsed now. He lured me into his web of lies and left me alone and weak. Finally when I was growing my own backbone, I have to come save his sorry ass.

"Edward, you jerk, if you would have only changed me, I wouldn't need that kind of protection. Something tells me you want to keep me around as your singer. Stupid fuck."

He growled furiously. I turned and folded my arms. I was prepared for a strike but it never came. Two big men with red eyes each had hold of Edward and a beautiful blonde stood not five feet away staring at me, transfixed. She smiled and I felt the sudden urge to be near her.  
"Come, we must talk with the others." she called out. Her voice was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.  
"Alice, are you coming? Jane won't bite, much," teased Edward and Alice came out of the shadows. She had just been waiting in the shadows all along.

"Were you just going to stand by and watch Edward end my life?" I was livid.

"It would have been better than being put into their hands." She seemed like she wanted to say more but with a fearful glance at Jane, she decided against it. God, those two are infuriating.

The further we followed Jane into the castle, the closer to her I became. For some inexplicable reason, near her I felt secure. She spoke softly as we walked along. For Edward's sake she didn't have to and the rest could hear, but she didn't care, "Bella, how do you like Italy?"

I sighed, "I've never been, and what I've seen went by too fast. I guess I'll never know."

She leaned her head to glance at me and said tenderly, "You won't meet your demise here, pet. Aro merely needs to speak to Edward and Alice. Afterward, I will personally show you around, if you so desire."

"Really? Oh, that would be splendid. I had never been anywhere apart from the states. I would love for you to take me."

Jane smiled and took my hand, "That I will do, Bella." It was a promise that hung in the air. Intense electricity beginning from my hand she was holding and shot through my being. I held on to her hand through the remainder of the journey and even as we came into the throne room and stood. I squeezed even tighter. She turned to look again at me and smiled softly. "I must let Aro hold my hand a moment so he may read my thoughts and then I will return."

I nodded as I hesitantly released my grip. "Aro, Caius, Marcus, and brother Alec, today has been most irregular. I think you would agree. I wish to delay your speaking until Aro has touched my hand. Is this permissible?"

"I don't see why not, Jane dear." said Aro curiously.

He looked to Marcus, who nodded infinitesimally.

Caius just sighed and shrugged. "Very well."

I watched as he took Jane's hand. She showed no fear or hesitancy. Aro looked at me shocked but then smiled and winked. He turned his focus to Edward and Alice which remained so after letting go of Jane's hand. I eagerly took it back. "Edward and Alice have been very naughty indeed. It angers me, seeing their treatment of our young friend here. Alas they have broken no rules except allowing Bella to find out about our kind. This one offense is forgivable only if you will leave Volterra and leave Isabella alone."

Caius was beside himself and jumped off his seat, "Brother, he has broken a law, though and did he not wish to die only moments ago?"

"Tis true. Edward, what say you in your defense?"

"I have nothing to say. I had no desire to change Bella and killing her is only a matter of time, because she is my singer."

"Time that is now unfortunately what you don't have. Alice, tsk-tsk. You were content to stand by and watch him drain Bella. You will therefore be forced to watch your coven family member die."

As quickly as everything else that has happened, Edward was rendered to pieces and burned. Alice screamed and cried out. Pain but no tears etched on her face. I buried my face in Jane's shoulder as it happened and only looked on at the kindling fire after. Soon only ashes remained. Then Aro turned back to Alice, "I would like to hear now, from you. At one time you were a favorite of mine. I sought to receive you into the guard given your talents were of such that would be handy and your sense of fashion would not have gone to waste. I thought you were a real friend to Isabella. Why the change of heart?"

"Easy, it is my so called gift. With things I saw, I was left with a difficult choice: It was either change her myself regardless of Edward, or let him kill her. One thing was for certain, I did not want to see my friend in the hands of Italian scum like you."

There were hisses all around from every vampire in the room.

Jane growled. Alice was suddenly screaming in pain on the ground. Only when Jane looked back at me was Alice able to recuperate. Jane did that to her. She did it for me.

Her soft smile and tender eyes remained focused on me. "Bella, my sweet. Alice saw you here as a member in the Volturi guard by my side as my mate." Finally I understood. Alice saw me as either a Volturi, a Cullen or dead, Edward only wanted the appeal of my blood, I was Jane's mate. I knew there was something about her I couldn't resist. That was why I felt so safe and whole near her, holding her hand. I cannot believe that at one time Edward had convinced me I was his mate. What a fool I was made out to be.

"Alice, you traitor. Don't you think it should have been my choice. You would be so presumptuous as to alter my life, my future, without any consultation. I thought you were my friend, but no. You are nothing but a manipulative, conniving bitch. I know where I want to be, and that is right here with Jane. That is how it is supposed to be. If y'all try to get me back or break any rules, I will be the one bringing you to your end, is that clear?"

I look at Aro who smiles and nods his approval. Alice huffs and flees the grounds, hopefully I will never have to see her again. Honestly I would miss Emmett, but alas.

I was welcomed into the family by Aro, Caius, Marcus and other guard members at present. Alec was warm and approachable, "Hello Bella, do you mind if I get a hug from my new sister?"

I smiled and he gently pulled me into a warm embrace. "Thank you for coming into my sister's life. I always hoped she would find her mate quickly. I can already see a great change in her now that she has you."

I looked sorrowfully into Jane's face.

"What my brother is saying, is it is hard being someone everyone is fearful of. It makes it hard to make friends. I was always very lonely."

"Not anymore, love. I will be here with you and with my new brother."

There was a commotion and a dark-haired man I had recognized stood before me. "Bella. I am Eleazar."

"Of course, I had heard Carlisle mention you."

"Bella, you are a shield. I have a way of seeing gifts even in their human form, you see."

"So you're a snitch, no offense."

"None taken, Isabella Swan."

"Something tells me you will be hanging around a lot after I am turned."

Everyone just laughs. I feel Jane squeeze my hand. I am reminded that we have not had time alone, we needed some time. "Eleazar, do tell Emmett and Rose that as long as they leave me be about my choices, they are welcome to come see me here. I do miss Emmett."

"Will do."

I nod my thanks and Jane leads me away from the crowd through the halls until we come to a balcony. The sun is setting and it is a breathtaking view. "Through the door on our left is our private quarters. This is our private balcony."

"I do love the view. It is so beautiful, Jane."

"As are you."

I felt myself blush and her free hand reached to caress my cheek. "Come let us sit awhile together and talk."

Jane takes a seat first and I feel at ease to sit in the recliner beside her.

"I have always been able to respond to stress and chaos with ease. People tell me I am good with weird."

Jane laughed, "So you are okay, then?"

"Yes."

"And what about me?"

"I was a little taken aback by the attraction. I have only felt things for one other and it was a male. With Edward it was like a luring in, with you though…I like you. I am not just drawn like a moth, but want to be near you…to be with you, Jane."

Her face lit up, "I am so glad, because I really like you too and want to be with you. I am so glad to have found you, Bella."

"Can you call me Isabel?"

"My pleasure, Isabel." She said with a smile. "I like it. Tell me what would you like to do? I know you left all your belongings, I can take you shopping! Our money is your's, Isabel."

"I would like that. An evening outing with you. I need to eat, maybe dinner?"

"Yes, a date will be nice. Splendid. Come, change into something else for our outing."

Jane took me into our chambers. It was like a whole house. A large bedroom, bathroom, closet and a spectacular library of books and music that belonged only to Jane, and now me.

"Jane this is brilliant."

"Come see our closet."

Alice would weep with jealousy. I touch every piece of her fabric until I came to a jumper that I liked. Not standing on ceremony, I undressed and slipped it on.

Jane handed me some boots. "Isabel, you are exquisite. I could stand and watch you all day. The way you touched my clothes, I want to be in them when you do."

I touched her shoulder. "Wouldn't it be much better without them?" I inched my fingers to the neckline and skimmed them along her exposed collarbone. She closed her eyes and purred with pleasure. "But all in good time, Jane. I just want time with you. I want us to get to know each other. But are you okay?"

"You are not my singer. I can be soft and gentle until the time comes when I don't have to be. Do you have any qualms about that?"

"Quite the contrary. Now lets go before I no longer have any restraint."

Jane took me around the city of Volterra, showing me all the sites. I visited a few shops and found a gift I would send to Charlie with a letter explaining that I found my home and a great love. Then as it was dark enough, Jane took me in her arms and with vampire pace, carried me to Milan for clothes shopping and dinner. I found a few boutiques that I favored and Jane helped me select my new wardrobe. I liked shopping with Jane, she had far more sensible taste than Alice and always made sure I approved before anything was tried on or purchased.

After completing our purchases, I was thoroughly exhausted and hungry. "Where would you like to eat, Isabel?"

"I know it probably sounds cliche and touristy, but I love Italian food, particularly mushroom ravioli."

"I know the exact place, come." And she put her arm in mine and led me down the path. She ordered the ravioli and a glass of dom.

"Why, Jane, are you trying to get me to lower my inhibitions?"

"Shamelessly."

"I might anyway, given that I had such a pleasant evening with you. "

"And I with you. You know mushroom ravioli was my very favorite as well."

"I am a vegan, well as a human."

"I was as well. You know I didn't think about it at first but Bella, you are a shield. You should naturally be able to block the mental pain I send at others. But I don't even want to try it."

"It's okay. I know that Eleazar would want to know. You can go ahead and do it."

Jane sighed and then sent me the look I saw her give out today.

Not feeling anything, I smiled and shook my head. "Maybe that is another reason why I am your mate."

Jane smiled, relieved that she hadn't caused me pain. She talked about her life as a human and how she was changed and found her gift. It hurt me to hear how lonely she was. She stopped as I took a sip of my champagne, "I love you, Isabel."

That truth seemed to fill every fiber of my being, squashing any self doubts and hangups I ever had before and leaving me with my response, "I love you, Jane."

Jane paid for our meal and once again I was in the security of her arms and as we raced home. She tucked me into bed and laid beside me positioned to watch me sleep. "Sleep now, my love." With that, I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

I woke the next day thoroughly rested. I found Jane still watching me with a smile on her face. "Good morning, how long did I sleep?"

"I believe it is nearly eleven. I had some fruit brought in for you."

I got up to clean myself up and came back in with my robe on and hair blow dried and in a pony tail.

"May I brush you hair as you eat?"

"That you may, love." I said as I popped a piece of pineapple into my mouth.

With each stroke of the brush and bite of fruit, the air around us became thicker with the mutual need we had. I put down my fork and Jane mirrored with the brush. I turned to face her, "I want you, Jane."

"Me, too Isabel. Me too. I don't think I can stand it much longer."

She took my hands in hers and sought my mouth with her eyes. I leaned in and parted my lips ever so slightly with a lick to my bottom lip.

Her lips parted mine and I let her possess my mouth. Her lips, her breath, her tongue were all so sweet. I moaned into the kiss which was now more urgent. She brought my hands to her shoulders and I complied, easing her robe off of her shoulders. I untied the belt and opened it. Jane parted from me only a moment for me to see my lover's body for the first time. "Jane, you are absolutely gorgeous."

She likewise removed my robe, "Like I said yesterday, simply exquisite. You are like hot, Isabel!"

For forever, we did nothing but explore each other. I devoured her flesh with my eyes, my hands and my lips. She moaned increasingly with each contact, it drove me wild with need. I had to have her. I moved my hand up her thigh inch by inch until I reached the apex. My fingers slid around her pussy. It was dripping wet. She flexed up her hips, ready for more contact. I took her in my mouth. I sucked her lips and clit while my fingers did the dance in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, Isabel, don't stop, Oh yes!" I hooked my fingers to hit the g-spot and flicked her clit with my tongue, resulting in a simultaneous onslaught of orgasms for Jane. Her nectar flowed and I drank greedily.

"Jane, you taste absolute divine, god."

"You are a goddess, Isabel. I believe though, that it is my turn. Are you ready?"

"Take me, Jane."

Jane kissed my fingertips one by one as her hand trailed down to my core. I was pulsing and throbbing with desire. I needed her so badly. She immediately thrust her fingers inside with out hesitation, the zing of coolness caused me to squeal. She smiled, "I like that. You are so wet for me, Love."

I moaned at the sound of her words and she positioned herself for a similar attack as I had made on her. Oh it was divine, the feeling of her lips her tongue, pressing and pulling and sucking on that grand central of all erotic nerves. Then she hit the sweet spot and I came undone. "Jane! Oh fuck, Jane."

"That's it Isabel, let it go."

Jane drank it all and kept licking away and back up my body as I continued to ride out my orgasm. "Oh baby, you taste so fucking heavenly. You really are a goddess." She kissed up to my neck and then gazed at me in question.

She didn't have to say it.

I nodded.

"I'll see you when you wake, my beautiful Isabel."

**A/N: Sooo…. What did you think? Review and be kind. See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ye be warned. The treasures you will find in this chapter are a bit spicy. **

**:-) I do not own Twilight, Love Myers work, though.**

**Paul and Jared**

So there I was in the forest of no return. He would not return to me. Good riddance! I woke up from the dream and suddenly felt better. I didn't need fuckward Cullen. I would thrive without him. I was humming to myself as I made breakfast. That is how Charlie found me. "Hey dad."

"You look better." He was relieved.

"I am. Here is some french toast. Listen, I am going to hang out at the Rez today while you are at work."

He came up and hugged me uncharacteristically, "Bells, I thought I lost this part of you for good."

"No I'm good. I am better off without the bloodsucker." I smacked my mouth.

Charlie raised his eyebrows, but then he surprised me by laughing, "I knew already. Listen, tell Billy I said hi if you see him. Don't give any of the boys a hard time."

"You and are going to talk later about what you know and how you know."

"Bye, Bells."

I ran out the door lighter than I had felt in forever. I jumped into my beat ole pickup and drove out to the rez. This place was our hangout growing up. Jacob was a brother to me. I knocked and Billy came to the door. "Hey Bella. Listen now is not a good…" He was unable to finish his sentence as Jacob barreled toward us. It was a different Jacob, though. He had cut his hair and got a tattoo just like some other boys in the tribe had done. He was shaking and looked furious.

"Bella, let's go outside."

"Are you okay?" I followed him.

He turned on me. "I should be asking you that."

"What is wrong?"

"Those bloodsuckers were what was wrong. Bella please don't lie to me. Did Edward hurt you in anyway?"

"No, he just let me follow him into his den and then some others with red eyes…" I stopped and showed him my wrist. "But they are gone for good and I am okay. How do you know about them, how does my dad know?"

"Jake!" came the sound of Sam's voice. We turned to see the gang just at the edge of the trees.

"I have to go…"

Suddenly the boys just began to run toward us, smiling and laughing until they came to us. "Jake, you come with me and Embry. Jared and Paul will watch Bella." said Sam.

Jake nodded.

Everyone was serious now, but there was a hint of a grin on Paul and Jared's faces. I knew Jacob was leaving but I could not draw my attention away from the two standing before me. Some strong attraction drew me to them.

"You feel something, don't you?" asked Jared.

I nodded.

"Bella, we should sit down and discuss this?"

"Well lets go inside. I can make some lunch. I am kind of hungry." Billy smiled at us as we all walked back in. "Billy, you want a sandwich?"

"No thanks, uh, I'll just be in the den watching football. Boys, Bella." He nods at us and just walks away, smirking at the two beside me. This was just weird.

The two eagerly on lunch. Once seated with our sandwiches and sodas I opened up the conversation, "So what is going on?"

"Paul you go ahead," said Jared. He leaned in and took another sandwich from the plate, "This is great, Bella."

"Bella, let's first start by telling you we know about the Cullens. We do because we are natural enemies with vampires. You remember the legends Jacob told you that one time?"

"Yes."

"Well they are true. Members of the tribe have the spirit wolf inside them and when enemies hang around those with it in their blood change into wolves. Not like werewolves who are governed by the moon, but shape shifters. We change to hunt and kill vampires."

"So that is what your gang is about?"

"Yes, we are the pack."

"And Jacob is now a wolf. It was the Cullens that did that?"

"Yes. The Cullens however because of their different diet are privy to a treaty with us. As long as they stay off of Quileutte land and do not bite a human they are allowed around and we will not kill them."

Okay, so the wolf legends were real, but after vampires, I figured that the idea of supernatural creatures no longer seemed far-fetched. It was obvious they were made for the hunting of the vampires, so that meant great senses. I knew that wolves could communicate well within their pack. "Do you have like a pack mind?"

"When we are shifted we do."

I nodded. The longer I sat with them here the more I became aware of the earlier connection that was made.

I drank the rest of my soda and smiled. "Okay."

Jared chuckled, "Just like that?"

"She's good with weird." said Paul.

"Now that we got our introductions out of the way, Paul and Jared, what is it with you two and that thing I felt."

"My turn," said Jared, smiling. "Bella, each wolf has a mate designed for them. When they find them, it is someone who matches with them perfectly."

"Like a soul mate?"

"Well, yes. But it is much more, much deeper and basic than that. It is someone both the wolf and the man are drawn to. It is called imprinting when they meet them and that connection causes their heart and souls to be connected to them. The imprinted becomes the wolf's center of gravity almost."

"So when we met, that is what happened?"

"Yes, Paul and I imprinted on you. It means we will always be there for you however you need us, forever. You have the choice to either accept or deny the imprint. If accepted, we will claim you with a bite and as we do not age when we keep changing, neither will you. If refused, the connection is severed. I don't know all that entails, but I heard it is a painful process one which the wolf never recovers from."

Wow, so Paul and Jared are like my soul mates and it is whatever kind of relationship I wish it to be after if I accept it and allow them to claim me. I feel the strong pull they are talking about and it is toward both of them. I can't help but just look at them. I take in their features, their stance. I observed their voices, their smell. They practically radiate the same warmth that Jake had. They are very easy on the eyes. I see their hands and imagine those hands on me. I see their lips and imagine them on mine and on my body.

They put down their food, and their eyes are nearly rolling into their heads as they breath in the air. Oh, fuck, they could smell my arousal. I blush.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea what that is doing to me right now." said Paul, eyes hungry.

"Me as well, Bella. It is…"

"Okay, stop! Hang on a second. I like you, I really do, but I can't just…"

"Easy Bella, we have some things to take care of with the pack so timing sucks. But this evening?"

"I should get some of my things and talk to Charlie, I have a feeling he already knows, he told me he knew about Cullen. So yes, tonight."

Jared gasped, "So what does this mean?"

I smiled, "This means, I accept the imprint. I barely know you but I am not going to fight this. I want you both and I think you both can sense in what way."

I heard groaning and purring from their wolves. Yes they were excited that I chose to have them in that way. "Tonight after everything is settled, you will claim me."

"And?"

I leaned provocatively grinning at them, "Mm-hmm."

"Fuck, you are so hot, woman."

Jared took a bite, "Yummy, Bella sandwich. Fuck yes!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Jared and Paul nearly suffocated me with their eager hugs and eagerly planted kisses on my head, my face, neck, collarbone, lips and nibbled on my ears. They had me dripping with need. I knew they were doing it on purpose. I almost couldn't stand properly when they were done, but I couldn't care less. "I love that rewarding aroma. It gives us something to look forward to," said Paul with his lips against my hair.

I giggled. "So where should I meet up with you later?"

"It just so happens, we share a place up the hill off a ways just east of Leah's. You can't miss it. We would love it if you made it your place of residence as well. We will see you tonight then, love."

I immediately missed them as soon as they broke away. There was no question in my mind. I had to live with them. As I got in my truck and drove away the pain and uneasiness crept in more and more. What I had with Edward was not this, I was just his singer. This was real, Jared and Paul are my mates. This was right, this was deeper, more real. This was a need, a hunger, and desperation to be connected.

I drove up to the driveway. Dad ran out the door to meet me. "Hey Bells! Glad you are home." Okay this was just weird.

I walked inside and we sat down together, this felt like deja vu from earlier. "Dad?"

"Okay, I confess, I do know all that you know about the wolves, vampires, and so on. Billy called and told me that Jacob sent him word of the imprinting. Five o'clock is a bonfire to celebrate Jacob as new Alpha wolf and your joining the tribe as imprint."

"Okay, wow dad. This is a total mind fuck. How are you taking it all so well?"

"I didn't learn it all at once." He chuckled, "But seriously, I am happy that you chose the imprint. It's a little intense and I'll miss you not being here, but I can always see you on the rez. I am glad the cullens are gone."

"Me too, dad. I really am happy now. But dad, you are just okay with this new relationship with two wolf men?"

Dad laughed, "Two men who will love you and cherish you and protect you always. How could I not like that? As long as you are happy, bells."

"I love you, dad."

"Do you need me to help you pack and take your things?"

He followed me out to the reservation and I found the place I was to make my new home. On the drive over, I began to have a little stage fright, but being inside my new home filled with their smell, their things, the nerves and some of the pain subsided. Immediately I began to work at moving in, cleaning up, cooking and storing meals. It was good I loved to cook. I noticed how much those boys ate for lunch. I couldn't help but smile thinking about it. My boys. My men. My wolves…My lovers. I blushed, feeling the nerves pull down to my core the butterflies which were previously in my stomach. Dad came in with the last box, which was my clothes. "Well, that's it Bells. Wow, you really got going in here. It looks and smells good. Are you all set?"

"Yes, dad, thank you."

"Okay I am going to hang with Billy for a little while I will see you at the bonfire."

"Cool. I love you, dad."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Me too, hon."

I hung my clothes up and went to shower and change clothes. I pulled on a khaki skirt and light blue tank top and my teal chucks and went back to the kitchen to put things away and clean. There was a knock on the door so I went to open it, "Hello? Oh, Emily hi"

"Bella good to see you. Sam told me what happened. Welcome to the imprinted club."

"You mean you and Sam?"

"Yes."

"Oh so that is what happened. I was so devastated for Leah, but now I understand. I know the pull of the imprint."

"Trust me Bella, it is hard to see Leah so unhappy, but I love Sam."

"I know. Hey do you want to hang out until the bonfire. I could use some company, do you hurt like this?" I asked grabbing at my shirt at my chest.

"Yes, unfortunately that never goes away. It always returns when you are near your wolf and they get it too. It drives them to continue protecting us. I think if something was to happen to us, they would suffer or even die as well."

"Wow."

I enjoyed getting to chat with Emily while making brownies. It helped me to have someone I could talk to who has experienced it. I felt bad for how I thought of her before, how wrong I was. I wish there was some way to ease Leah's pain.

At 4:30, Emily and I jumped into our cars and drove to LaPush. The elders were finding a place to sit, younger council members were setting out the food. Billy and Dad found me. "Bella, welcome and congratulations. Two strong boys you have there." I blushed. "Bella, just teasing. It is rare but not unheard of. The ancestors are probably having a good laugh. You are something special, let me tell you that."

"Thanks Billy and congrats on Jacob joining as well."

"I would go ahead and grab some food before the boys get…oh never mind, they're already at the food."

My head shoots up and I realize my boys are back. I instinctively make my way towards them. The pain is now gone and I relish in the warmth around me.

"Bella, here you go." Said Paul handing a plate of food to me.

We sat down together began to eat. I was grateful to get some food, as seeing not twenty minutes later and the food is devoured. "So anything exciting happen, while you were out?"

"We found this red-eyed one with dreads, Bella. He told us to 'tell her I'm sorry' right before we got him."

"You got Laurent."

"You knew him?"

"I met him once and that was enough. Unfortunately there is one more."

"What do you mean? Explain."

I turned my wrist revealing the sparkle in the firelight. They all saw and tensed up. Jared and Paul let out a growl. "Who hurt you?"

"I was kidnapped and attacked by a tracker named James. He traveled with Laurent and his mate Victoria. The Cullens took him out and Edward saved me from the venom. Victoria will be back, I am afraid."

"As much as I hate to admit, we should be grateful to the Cullen's for keeping her safe. That will be our job now. We will make sure you are safe from her, we will find her and destroy her." Spoke Jacob.

At that Billy stood and addressed the gathering, "We are here to tonight to celebrate and reflect on the importance of our heritage, as what young Isabella portrays how much we need and are grateful for the protection. Jacob, stand and take your seat as Alpha and future chief of our tribe."

Jacob stood and traded places with a willing and happy Sam with Emily on his arm. Sam and Emily came to sit beside us. Welcome and congratulations. Isabella Swan, do you officially accept your wolves' imprint on you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then welcome Isabella Cameron- Lahote, to your tribe and family. You are a daughter and princess. You will be loved, cared for and protected always. And Charlie, as her father, you are part of our family as well."

Dad nodded and smiled at me.

"This concludes our meeting. The ancestor's bless you all." The boys all howled and everyone began their casual conversations and friendly banter again.

After the rest of the pack and council welcomed me, Jared leaned in to my ear. "We are so happy you are safe."

Paul gently took my wrist and put his other hand over the mark, "This just shows how lucky we are that you are with us."

"I am the one who is lucky, gentlemen. I love you both."

"Are you ready then?"

"More than ready." I breathed huskily.

"Then up you go." Paul said and I yelped as he hoisted me up in his arms to carry me to the truck. I could hear chuckles and giggles behind us, but I could care less that they all knew what we were up to. Paul dropped me into the middle seat between them and we took off back to the house.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope." I giggled.

"Yes you are," teased Jared.

"Don't worry, Jacob said we don't have to report until we are ready and until then, we will have no visitors. We have you all to ourselves. Plenty of time to get really comfortable with us." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Paul's and Jared's breathy and husky voices combined with their warmth and very male presence brought my desire back full strength.

"Fuck Bella!" they called out simultaneously.

I smirked, it was erotic having such a power over them, but it was one that would be mutually satisfying to all of us.

Once we pulled in to the driveway, Paul helped me out. I giggled and ran inside. I went immediately to the bedroom and waited. I heard them chuckle, they liked coming to 'find' me. I heard their gasps as they saw the changes made to the house. "She has made it our home."

"This is incredible. Thank the ancestors. Damn!"

They love it. I love having made them happy. I looked around me pleased with the work done today. Dad and I went out and got a huge king size bed and put it in the master suite and put the other in the empty guest room. The bathroom was already much to my liking. It had a massive shower that could definitely fit all three of us and the bathtub was more like a swimming pool. My pondering was quickly interrupted when the boys came into the room. I purred with delight at the desire in their eyes as they took in my body, now only clad in lacy black bra and thong.

My men wasted no time in getting their hands and lips and tongues on me. It was even better than I imagined. I moaned at the intensity of so much of my flesh being devoured at once. Paul took the opportunity to possess my open mouth with his. At the same time he reached around to unhook my bra. I could feel it fall and both of their hands were on my breasts as Jared's lips kissed down my back suddenly SNAP, and my thong was gone. I gasped and my wet core no longer able to hold, began to drip down my inner thighs. My eyes sprang open as two tongues were licking up my legs and not stopping until they were both tasting the area from which the moisture came. "Ah, fuck. Paul, Jared. Please, I need you." They stood, smirking and I suddenly realized they were not dressed anymore. They were big boys, indeed. Unable to control myself, I reached out and took both of their members at once, stroking their smooth and hard erections. They growled with pleasure and intense need. Finally, results.

I smiled to myself when I found us now happily positioned on the bed. They were both on me beside me in front of and behind me. They each in turn sheathed themselves inside me. Until I adjusted the fullness was almost too intense, it was painful. They flipped me over then Jared and Paul one after the other, pumped inside me. It was like a continual wave of orgasm as Jared climaxed and claimed me then Paul.

After coming out of our first of many times together, the wolves were satisfied, the men were good for more rounds as was I. We fell asleep in a pile of flesh and desire. In the middle of the night I awoke to use the bathroom. It was dark out but traces of the coming morning sun left gently filled the night sky with hope of light. I walked outside and into the trees and sat down beside a very large tree on its base. I looked up into the sky and sighed contentedly. I lowered my head and smiled when they approached. My men, still naked. I was one lucky girl. Memory of them inside me made me squirm in need for more. They sniffed the air, "Bells, you are insatiable." teased Jared.

"What ever shall we do about that?" purred Paul.

"Well, you will have to catch me first." I giggled playfully as I took off running. Not fast, as I really wanted to be caught. I squeaked as I heard them gaining ground behind me. I turned to the side and hid behind a tree, peaking once and waiting. "Argh!" I screamed as Jared slapped my ass from behind me.

"Naughty girl, Paul what do you suppose her punishment should be for running away from us?" smirked Jared.

"Hmm, you are right. Maybe we should fuck her senseless right here on the forest floor."

"Perfect. What do you think about that, Bella?" Jared asked me with a look of deep desire. God, these men were my complete undoing and I didn't care.

I moaned at the eager agreeing look they gave each other as they enveloped me. I melted right into their touches and kisses as I dripped with need. Paul and Jared pulled me to the ground. Suddenly I was extremely full and screaming out their names in ecstasy as Paul fucked my pussy and Jared claimed my ass from behind. They thrust inside me until we all climaxed together and they bit me once again. "Paul, Jared! Yes, I love you." Coming out of the stars, I was thoroughly spent and couldn't move. They carried me inside and climbed in bed and we fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning, my entire body sore and in want of cleaning up and nutrition after our night of fucking. I disentangled my body from them and cleaned up. I came out of the bathroom to find my men sitting up watching me, content and super sexy with just-fucked hair. "I could definitely get used to this. I'm going to get some coffee, do you want breakfast?"

We sat to together as the happy new family we were and I knew it couldn't get any better than this.

**A/N: Thank you. Hope you enjoyed. More to come. Please review and be kind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning, another f/f with language and lemons.**

**Leah**

Beyond what I thought possible in my life of stumbling through death defying circumstances, I did not think I would be returning to Forks after flying haphazardly to Italy to rescue the idiot. I cross my arms in the car as he was driving me home. By some miracle, the Volturi had allowed us to leave with the exception of Alice. Just like my dad had said, "Alice I like." Aro wanted Alice for so long. Us being there was a most advantageous circumstance as far as he was concerned. At that moment I was relieved I had not been turned into one of those monsters.

"Why did it have to be Alice? Why couldn't you have stayed in Italy? You are the asshole and the image in my waking nightmares."

"Do you not believe that I love you, that I only left to keep you safe?" he pleaded.

"Edward you jerk, you put my life on the line too many times trying to quote 'keep me safe.'" I huffed. "And you know what? I don't even need time to consider anything. This," I motioned an invisible line between us, "is not going anywhere. I was almost there before you tried to commit suicide. Don't try to visit me at night, and don't try to talk to me at school. I'll just continue on as if you never returned."

"But."

"No, Edward! It's over between us!"

Edward slowed and sighed, "As you wish. I'm sorry for the trouble, Bella."

"Jerk! Sorry doesn't cover it, Edward. I think my father would agree with me. We are both about to get an earful from him, too. So good-bye."

Neither of us say one word the rest of the way.

Charlie was already running outside as we pulled in, his clothes were dirty and his eyes were bloodshot. It hurt to see him looking as if he had not slept or eaten the whole time I was gone. I told him not to worry in the note.

"Bella Swan! You had me worried sick, young lady. You are grounded. Get inside and we will talk in a minute."

I nod and do as he says.

Behind me, I hear Edward get his and I do my best to stifle a derisive laugh, "I have tried to give you the benefit of the doubt for Bella and I liked Carlisle and Alice, but son, there has been nothing but trouble for my daughter since meeting you."

"Yes, sir."

"Kid, I'm asking nicely that you don't come visiting here, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir. You won't have to ask again. I'm more sorry than you know. Forgive me?"

I glanced around as Charlie nodded, Edward looked despairingly toward me. I dismissed him with a wave of my hand and he took off. I turned and kept walking to the door, thankful that I was forever rid of the bastard.

I sat down on the sofa and waited, knowing all hell was ready to break loose. Instead, dad sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. Finally after he calmed down he sat back and I turned to him. "Dad, I'm sorry I left like that. It was a huge mistake to even…I told Edward that as far as I'm concerned, we are through."

Relief flooded his face, I was back, this time for good and I was safe. If only he knew just how precarious the situation was only moments ago. "I think that was a smart decision, Bells. You are still grounded, though. In fact, I am sending you to the rez schools for the remainder of term and you can graduate with them, the kids there are better for you. Jake was here to straighten you out when Edward left, was he not?"

I nodded. "He's my best friend. I know you are right."

"Love you, Bells. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. The Clearwater kid's lives will never be the same now that their father is gone. Perhaps you could visit with Seth and Leah and help Sue out after school. I could pick you up from there."

I nodded, "I love you, dad."

"Oh Bells, I love you, too. Sweetheart, I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to you."

We both said goodnight, being thoroughly spent emotionally and physically. I quickly fell asleep determined to start things fresh, as if I had never gone to Forks High and met the Cullens.

I woke up late in the morning to a note on my bedside table:

"Bells, I've gone in to the office. Jake will be by to pick you up. Don't worry about school today. You will start on the rez tomorrow. Love you and see you this evening. -Dad"

I put on a new change of clothes and went to the kitchen for coffee. I felt phenomenal, I was finally free. Free to be a new me. Here comes the new Bella Swan, world.

I heard the rumble of Jake's motorcycle approaching and squealed with glee and ran out the door. Jacob jumped off quickly and kicked it in place. "Isabella Swan." He huffed in relief and twirled me around.

"I know, I'm sorry. I learned my lesson. I'm done with him."

"That makes me very happy."

"Of course it does, chief."

"Your safety is of upmost importance to me, Bella. They may have a treaty but I've never trusted them and it was mistake to trust them as much as you allowed yourself to."

"Won't happen again."

He was satisfied. Honestly I deserved a much bigger talking to than that and he had the right. Jake was the alpha wolf and it was his job to protect against the vampires. "Okay, lets go. We will go to Sue's today."

"Great, I haven't seen them in forever."

"A word of warning, Leah and Seth changed shortly after Harry's death due to Victoria trouble. Leah hasn't been taking it well. She may be a little pissed at you indirectly."

"It's okay."

"Alright, hold on."

Leah, she was such a carefree girl when we were younger. A couple years ago, however, Leah's cousin Emily fell in love with Sam and Leah felt left out. And now she knows that I also had a relationship with none other but her enemy. Well, no longer. She will hopefully forgive me when I tell her I dumped him. Then we could be friends again and enjoy our single lives together.

Sue was knee deep in the dirt in her front flower bed when we pulled in. She jumped up and gave us both muddy hugs, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I am just really glad to see you. Thank you Bella for agreeing to hang around here and help me. Charlie called me first thing this morning."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Clearwater."

"Just Sue, please. The kids are out back with the boys." She laid her hand on my shoulder, "You'll do fine."

We walked out back as they were all in a pile, grabbing for the football. Jacob whistled. And I said hello.

"Guys get off of me. Bella? Just wait, do I have an arsehole to rip…" Leah stopped mid-sentence. She was staring right at me and I couldn't keep my eyes from her emerald orbs. I felt a tug in my heart ripping at me. "Bella." She walked right up to me until we were nose to nose, though I felt no fear. I felt heat, her heat. I felt like her heart was that which was tugging on mine. I felt love.

I exhaled slowly and melted, right as her lips met mine. Her kiss was soft and hot at once. It was her communicating she felt the tug as well.

"No fuckin' way, man." came Seth's voice.

We looked up to Seth and who shrugged and we all looked at Jake. "Leah, did you just imprint on Bella?"

"Yes."

"Bella, imprinting means a spirit wolf has found their soulmate."

"I felt it, Jake. Leah, I felt as if your heart tugged on mine. Was that it?"

She nodded and smiled. "Jake, boys, I think Bella and I need some time to discuss things."

Jacob responded, "Sure Leah. Boys, you heard her. Lets go back to my dad's. Leah, we'll meet you back there when you're ready."

He smiled and leaned his head slightly at me. I just gave him a wink and he nodded.

We watched them until they left, then Leah held out her hand, "Let's go for a walk, yes?"

"Sure."

I took her hand and we walked through the trees and to the beach up where the tide pools are.

Neither one of us talked for awhile, we just sat. I decided to be the first to break the silence, "Leah, I'm sorry for the anguish I put you through. I now see how wrong it was and things are over between him and I."

Her features softened into a breathtaking smile. "Bella, I'm not mad at you about that. It had me worried is all. You are the most important thing to me. I don't know what I would do if…" Leah stopped and just looked into my eyes as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I had to cut my hair because of the change."

"I like it. If it makes you feel better, I can cut mine, too."

"NO! Keep it. I really love your long reddish brown tresses."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Leah, tell me about this between us now."

"It just means we are connected. I will be whatever you need or want. That is what happened with Sam and Emily. Whenever I changed and I understood the depth of it, and I did some research. If you'll accept the imprint, it means I am with you always. As long as I'm connected with the spirit wolf, neither of us would age. I will be your sister, your friend…"

"Lover?"

Leah nodded and swallowed anxiously. We were already friends, but something in me felt a need far greater than that. It was passion and deep, sexual desire. Her wolf tugged at me just then. Yes, we had to be lovers.

"When the connection was made, all I saw was us. I saw my need, I felt my need for you. I want your imprint and I want you, all of you."

"Bella, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I really want that, too. Thank you." She laced her fingers in mine and possessed my mouth. No two mouths ever fit more perfectly in the universe. My body was beginning to respond to the intense need we shared.

"Mmm, Bella, your fragrance is divine. You are driving me fucking insane." Leah purred.

I blushed and giggled, "So, what now?"

"We need to tell Jake and the pack, my mom obviously and Billy the council leader. Since you have accepted all of me, whenever you are ready to take this all the way, I will physically claim you as mate. It is just a small bite as a mark symbolizing we belong together. And something tells my nose that you really like that idea." Leah chuckled.

"Of course I do. I know it should feel awkward you being my friend and all growing up, but it just feels so right at the same time. I think Charlie ought to know about us. Not about the imprint and all, but just that we are dating. I want to be as completely open and honest with him as I can be from now on. I put him through hell."

Leah suddenly threw her arms around me and twirled me around. "Of course, Bella. You and your father are both a part of this now. We can tell him everything together." Relief rushed over my entire being. I loved not having to hide things anymore. This is how its supposed to be.

We laughed and talked the whole way to Billy's. It felt so natural to again talk and hang like we used to as kids, but now it was so much more intimate feeling. I loved Leah more and more by every passing moment. Hopefully everything would go great with Charlie. Sue met us there. They were all waiting on me. "Well, it looks like I'm a member of the family. I have accepted Leah's imprint."

"Welcome!" congratulated Jake. Seth and Sue welcomed me into the family as Leah's mate. Billy said he'd arrange everything with the council and as soon as we were ready, we could have an official mating ceremony. I decided that the night of the ceremony, I would let Leah claim me as well. We just needed to take it a day at a time, really getting to know each other. But first we had to talk to Charlie. The gang eventually all left after congratulating us. Then it was just me, Leah, Seth, Sue and Jake who was on the phone with Charlie.

"Bella, your dad is on his way. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Jacob. It's time he knew the truth, the whole truth."

Dad arrived moments later. I ran and gave him a hug. "Bells, have a good day?"

"Yes, dad. We have some important things to talk about before we leave, though. Let's all sit down."

He looked around lightly apprehensive, but he could easily see and feel the happiness in the room so he sat and relaxed. Sue brought out drinks and snacks and Seth dove in. Leah smacked him upside the head which made me laugh. "Ladies first, Seth." She handed me a plate, "You go on, Bell." She said lovingly.

"Thanks Lea."

Once we all began to tuck in, Jake spoke up. "Charlie, I am going to tell you some truths you now have need of knowing. First, I will tell you about the Cullens. Second, I will tell you more about our tribe. Then last, you will hear how this all connects to Bella and you."

Charlie looked over at me. I was happily situated, eating my food next to Leah. I nodded and winked at him. He took a sip of beer, "I'm listening, Jake."

"Okay, in order for you hear all this, you need to put all human rationality out of your mind and open to the possibility that your wildest imaginations could be reality. The Cullens are not just an unusual family, really they are a coven of vampires. They are rare in their kind as they have chosen to feed from animals rather than humans. Other true vampires will have red eyes, whereas the Cullen's are golden."

"Vampires." He looked at me and I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Vampires are very secretive and people are not supposed to know, so I would keep that buried deep, Charlie."

"You knew this, Bella?"

"When I was almost hit by Tyler's van that day, it was Edward that saved me. He was inhumanly fast and strong enough to stop the force of the van with no injuries to himself. It wasn't long after when I determined it for myself."

"Bella, you were in love with a vampire? How could you be so reckless?"

Jake cut in, "I can tell you that, Charlie. Vampires have traits that make them irresistible to their prey- humans. Edward was acting on instinct by drawing her in. Yes he drinks from animals, but Bella was his singer. A singer is one whose blood is particularly tempting to a vampire."

Charlie looked at me with a sad horror, "So all those things that happened to you were because of this spell he had you under?"

"Yes and no. The accident that happened that sent me to the hospital was. The Cullen's had visitors one night. One of them was a tracker named James. James discovered I was a human and decided he wanted to hunt me. Edward saw those intentions and they drove me out of town to try and throw off James' trail but he was smarter than that. He called the phone where I was and told me he had my mother and I had to meet him in order to save her. Renee was safe and sound, but I didn't know that. I broke my leg and James bit me. The Cullens stopped him from killing me and Edward sucked the venom out of my blood to keep me from changing into a vampire. Me being his singer, had both of us believing it was love, but I could not understand that if he loved me then he would have changed me to keep me safe, especially from himself. Then came my birthday. I got a little paper cut and everyone freaked. Edward decided that they should leave. He broke up with me and took off. It tore me to pieces. But once I started to heal, thanks to Jacob, I realized that it wasn't love. He couldn't truly love me and I was only drawn in like a moth to the flame. The final incident was when I was completely aware. I had jumped recreationally off that cliff. Alice saw it in her vampire vision and thought I was dead. Edward heard about her vision. He called the same day as Harry's funeral and thought that it was mine. He ran to the Volturi to ask them to kill him."

"The Volturi?"

"They are a very old and powerful coven. The leaders of their kind. Edward wanted to die since he thought I was dead. Alice came to me and pleaded that I help save him. If he saw that I was alive, he would not go through with it. Feeling guilty, I left for Italy with Alice and saved the jerk and here we are now."

Charlie sucked in a ragged breath and chugged more on his beer. "Okay what's next?"

Jake cleared his throat, "The Quiluetes have a history ourselves. A very long time ago, some of our leaders were blessed by the spirits and were able to take the form of their spirit animal to protect them from enemies. Some of our own today carry that same blood and we change to ours to fight the enemy. We are wolves, Charlie."

"Like werewolves?"

"No, shape-shifters. We can change on a whim. WE are not slaves to the moon. Our pack now consists of me, the Alpha and my group Sam, Leah, Seth, Embry, Paul and Jared. I have been watching Quil, he will probably be next."

"So who are your enemies?"

Jacob smirked, "We are designed to kill vampires, Charlie. That is why we know about them. Unfortunately the Cullen's are under a treaty with our elders. As long as they stay off our lands and don't bite a human, we have no grounds to touch them."

"Damn! I was hoping…"

"You're not the only one, Chief." chuckled Seth.

"So, there are vampires and their mortal enemies, you. The Cullens are veggie vamps, Bella is safe now from them after having told Edward to go fuck himself."

"Charlie!" exclaimed Sue and we all laughed and I settled in closer to Leah after finishing my food.

"Sorry Sue, just thrilled he's gone especially now that I know about him. So how does this all involve Bella and me now? Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well the wolves, like vampires, and really like all humans have a soul mate. It is just on a more basic primal level. The spirits and the ancestors set aside a person who is a match for each member of the quilleute pack. When they meet that person eye to eye after their change, a connection is made called an imprint. That wolf then is tied to their imprint forever. It's like gravity."

"I see, so Bella was imprinted on?"

"Yes."

Charlie's eyes bugged out and and his jaw dropped as he saw Leah and I now holding hands. He was speechless. Leah decided to speak up next, "Charlie, I shifted just after Bella left for Italy. When she came back, the boys were talking and I was about to go apeshit about the whole Edward thing, but as soon as I saw Bella, it was like an invisible string tied itself to our hearts and pulled them together."

"Dad, Lea is right. I could feel the tug and I know that I am her imprint. I love her, dad."

"Wow, Bells! Sorry, just stunned. But you know what? Having watched you two grow up together, it just works. Welcome to the the family, Leah."

"Thanks, Charlie. Now we can plan the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

Sue touched his shoulder, "There will be a special tribal ceremony uniting them as mates."

"Like a wedding?"

"Essentially, dad. I will stay here with Leah after that point and we will build a place of our own on the reservation. So on Saturday, we will have graduation, the ceremony and the claiming."

"Claiming?" asked Leah, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, Lea."

"Oh, Bell." She pulled me into her arms and started planting excited kisses all over my face making me giggle with glee.

Charlie leaned in to Jake, "Claiming?"

Jake shook his head. "Consummation of the union, Charlie, and Leah will leave her wolf mark on her."

It dawned on Charlie and his mouth made an "Oh". "That's more than I needed to know. Well I'm happy for you both. I am happy to be extended family of the tribe and I will keep the secret of the Quiluetes and the vampires."

We said good night to everyone, Leah kissed me goodnight and watched as we left. I kept eye contact until it was impossible to. Finally I turned back and sighed. "It's just for tonight, you'll back back in the morning, Bells." dad reassured me.

"I appreciate it dad. Are you really okay?"

"It's a lot to find out at one time, but I am glad to know the truth about everything going on. I think it will help me be aware of things as police chief. I am happy to know you are happy and settled."

"Are you okay that I'm with Leah?"

"Well, you never showed preference before, one way or the other, so I was surprised that after Edward and all those boys at the school showing interest. I've no problem, you were meant to be. I could see it in how you interacted with each other. It was beautiful, Bells."

"Thanks, dad."

We drove home and I washed up for bed. I was climbing in bed when Charlie knocked on the door. "Uh, Bella, you got grad invites from several people at Forks High on Monday."

"I'll talk to Leah. I will only go if she and Jake can attend, too. You know that the Cullen's may still be graduating from there."

"Oh yeah. Well, just find out. I want you safe above all."

"Will do, goodnight, dad. I love you."

Charlie took me to the reservation after breakfast because Jake was patrolling. "Somebody's happy to see you." Charlie laughs as Leah comes barreling out of the house, "Bella!"

"Lea!" We hugged and kissed. "Its nice that we don't have much longer. So school today?"

"We have tests today and an essay tomorrow, will be a cinch."

"Have a good day, girls."

"Bye, dad."

"I'm just finishing breakfast, do you want some coffee? You look hot today, by the way."

"Thanks, Lea. You do, too. I'll take some coffee." I blushed as my insides were churning after she said I looked hot. The attraction was strong, especially after being separated last night.

We sat and enjoyed the time to ourselves. "So after essay tomorrow we have two and a half days. I want us to start looking at real estate and get your things moved here."

Sue walked in and handed Leah an envelope, "Already taken care of."

Leah opened the envelope and screamed it was paperwork for buying a home. "Mom?"

"Your dad saved up and invested money to provide for your futures. Part of your inheritance paid for a house in full, and not just any house. Look at page three."

Leah flipped and I thought she was going to faint, "Oh mom, it is more than I could ever hope for. Bella this is a house on the edge of the reservation. I used to walk over there all the time and just stare at it. I dreamed of living there. You and I are going to live there together, Bell!"

"Thank you, Sue." I said as I hugged her neck.

"Of course, Bella. Please call me mom. As soon as your tests are through, you can sign these and get them processed and start moving it tomorrow after essays. I'll be happy to help you with anything you need. It's good to stay busy with my daughter and new daughter in law."

On our walk to the school I decided to ask about the invites, "Leah, I got invited to the Forks high graduation on Monday. Many of the kids were pretty great and all invited me. I'll only go if you and Jake can come with me."

"I would love to come with you. I'll check with Jake, though."

"Thanks."

We took our seats and waited for exams. Local kids who were not aware of the wolf thing, kept staring at us, well me in particular.

"Just keep staring at the pale face, guys."

"Sorry." One them reached out to shake my hand, "It's just highly unusual in our school. My name is Van."

"My name is Bella Swan."

"Oh, the Swan girl. Nice to meet you Swan girl."

"Just call me Bella."

His eyes sparkled flirtatiously and I heard Leah growl.

"So Bella, are you doing anything after tests?"

"Sorry Van, but I'm taken. I'm with Leah." I said as I smiled at Leah, reassuringly.

Van turned red and the room was full of gasps and giggles. "Oh, well that's hot. Well Cool, then. It's nice to meet you Bella."

I nodded and the principal came in with our exams.

After 45 minutes, we took a short brake for snacks and water. There were three more exams done the same way. We left completely drained and I was so tense, hoping I did well.

Leah giggled at me when we left. "I'm sure you did great. I'm proud of you no matter what, Bell. You faced these exams today head on after everything you have been through lately. You have guts to face death and still be standing."

"I guess." I agreed half-heartedly.

"Come here, I know exactly what you need." She cupped my face in her hands and softly kissed my forehead, my nose, my jawline and back to my lips. She licked my bottom lip to ask for entry, and I opened immediately. I loved the sweet sensual feel and taste of her lips, her teeth, her tongue. Her kiss was deep and passionate and caressing. Soon I forgot all about the tests, all about everything. It was just us. We were to the point of moaning and panting when we broke apart. Her eyes were dark with need and desire. "I want you so badly, Bell."

"Me too, Lea."

She laced her fingers in mine, "Let's go become homeowners."

I felt much better as we walked home, thanks to that glorious kiss. Just thinking about it had me weak in the knees and moist in my panties. Leah, stopped in her tracks and shook her head at me. "If you keep that up, I'm going to have a hard time waiting until Saturday."

"You know I can't be sorry about that. I am just too wound up."

"I know. You affect me the same way, Bell."

Luckily Jake and Jared found us. "Woah, get a whiff…"

"Jared!" Leah and Jake said at once as I went red.

"Guess what!" Leah exclaimed, "We are going to be homeowners. Oh and Bell wants to know if it is possible for us to escort her on Monday to he Forks graduation to see her friends there."

Jake furrowed his brow, "we would have to for your safety. Hm, well I think we can manage it for a couple of hours."

"Thank you, Jacob." I flung my arms around him.

He chuckled, "Anything I can do for my best friend. What's this I hear about homeowners?"

"We are signing paperwork today for the house on Little Lane."

"Really, Leah, that is the house you wanted as a kid, right?"

"Yup.!"

"Well congratulations, then. See you around. Leah, your patrol will begin after Bella leaves. Meet us over at the LaPush."

Finally we made it home and signed the paperwork while Sue and Seth make some baked potatoes for dinner. When dad arrived we told him the good news. He was so excited for us. We all ate a celebratory dinner and I went home again with dad. Three more nights, that was all. I just had to keep reminding myself that it was soon.

Essays were a lot more to my liking than the exams were and we were done in no time. We went and got paperwork to change my name Clearwater and all the home ownership papers signed over and turned in. They gave us the keys to our house and we drove over to get a look. It was perfect. A large, single story white house with a wrap around porch and stately columns. There was a porch swing on one side. The door was white with pale bout trim. The windows all had the same blue trim. Leah handed me my key and I opened the door. Inside was open and beautiful with high ceilings, track lighting, and light blue and gray striped walls with white crown molding. The foyer was tile and then there was white carpet until you reached tile again in the kitchen. The kitchen was huge and equipped with all the needed appliances. There was a separate washroom and a formal dining room. There were two guest bedrooms a guest bath on one end of the house and on the other end was the master suite, the room was quite roomy, but led to the mother of all bathrooms/walk-in closets. It was like a spa and a shopping mall in one and there was a mini bar in the master suite and the kitchen. It had a den that would be turned into a library/billiard and movie room. Outside back there was a beautiful deck, pool and hot tub.

Leah turned to me after we finished out tour. I was making notes. "What do you think, Bella?"

"It's perfect. Other than adding our things and putting in furniture and changing up the den, it is just the way I like it. It's clean and simple and when we are here together, nothing else matters."

We planned the furniture and where we wanted to put everything. We would go shopping tomorrow and have everything delivered as we moved our own belongings in save necessities needed before Saturday. We sat out on the porch swing and my eyes were getting heavy. Some time later, we were awaken by the sound of a car. I got up and stretched and rubbed my eyes, "Oh, it's dad! Hey dad!"

"Wow, nice place you have here, girls. I brought you something."

He handed me a brown bag with blue ribbon curls. I pulled out something hard that was wrapped in tissue. It was a door sign. "Did you make this?"

"Took all night and half of today, but I wanted to do something unique."

It was a wooden door sign that said "B & L Clearwater" from it hung a dreamcatcher and from there a small wooden wolf in between feathers.

"Dad this is amazing, can you put it up for us?"

"With pleasure!" Filled with pride and love, dad hung our door sign up. It fit perfectly, a great housewarming gift.

"You want a tour?"

"Sure."

We showed Charlie around and he took us to the diner to eat. Leah went on patrols and we drove home. Tomorrow was a busy day of shopping and moving, I needed some good rest. In the morning I pulled out my clothes and unplugged and gathered everything into one place then got dressed for a day of shopping. Leah picked me up at 7 and we drove to Portland. First thing was dining and living room furniture, then bedroom sets for the bedrooms. Then we went to a lawn and garden place to buy plants, flowers, and patio furniture. We hired Paul and his crew to custom built our library. Jared worked the landscaping. Once we made it to Forks we got lunch at my house and loaded my things and took them to the house. Then went to Sue's to get Leah's things. It took most of the day and night to unpack, arrange, clean, stock decorate even with all the help, but we got everything done.

Finally it was Friday and it was going to be a difficult day. We weren't allowed to see each other until Saturday at graduation, then ceremony. Jake kidnapped me for the day and took me shopping for the graduation and ceremony. I bought my outfit to wear for graduation and an elegant formal gown for the ceremony. Jake knew the particulars for the gown and helped me decide the perfect one that Leah would like. He even got pedicures with me, which I found immensely funny. I had one one other place to go. In a window I saw a really attractive teddy I wanted to see her in, so I bought it and had it wrapped. Jake was to deliver it to her for me. Finally it was dinner and he took me to an Italian place. I ordered my mushroom ravioli and a sprite, while Jake ordered a huge sampler platter. "Thank you, Jake for this lovely dinner. And congratulations on graduating early, I'm so excited you will be graduation with us."

"Me too. Dad is ecstatic. You'll see tomorrow."

"I'm proud of you, Jake."

He smiled.

While we ate, we reminisced about the good times as children. Jake finished his meal fast and helped me finish mine. I laughed, but I was full so I let him.

Jake then dropped me off at Charlie's. I cleaned up and blew out my hair and packed up the remainder. Charlie knocked on my door as I was throwing on my slipper socks. "Sue brought this by today." He handed me a big gift box with blue ribbon. and a rose.

"A gift from Leah."

"I'll leave you to it, then. Good night, Bella. Get some good rest."

I read her note attached, "My heart is yours forever and always, my Bella." Inside the box was a key, and a tag on it that said "your new transportation". Then I found a teddy similar to the one I got her. It was light blue with little white embroidered flowers, and matching crotchless panties. Horny minds think alike. I closed my eyes and shivered as I thought of Leah and me tomorrow, finally we will be together. I placed those items in my garment bag with my ceremony dress. I would change into it after graduation. I fell asleep and into a pleasant dream. I awoke refreshed and in anticipation of today.

I hopped down the stairs to find Charlie waiting for me, camera in hand. He snapped one and then two, and then I had to stop him, "Okay there will other moments for you to capture later, dad."

"I can't help it, it is just a special day for you on multiple levels. By the way there is a strange car parked out front."

"It's mine!" I squealed as I grabbed the key and my stuff and ran out the door. I turn the key and she was purring like a kitten. It was a beautiful baby blue jeep.

"Wow, that girl really takes care of you. That security means so much to your dear old dad. Just don't be a stranger."

"I won't dad. You ready? We'll follow each other."

"I'll escort you, just let me get my tux. I am going to give my girl away properly."

The graduation was small and short, and then we were off to a party held at Lahote's. The party went on for hours, but Leah and I were allowed to leave early. Sue took Leah to get ready and Emily took me to her and Sam's place to get dressed. I put on the teddy and panties, pumps and dress. Emily did my hair in a simple up-do with tendrils in ringlets hanging down on either side of my head. She applied a small bit of mascara and we were done. "Very beautiful, girl. Leah will love this."

"Thank you. Is it time?"

She looked at her watch, "We can head there now."

Emily and I drove to the tribal park where there was a huge gazebo specially decorated for us. it certainly was just a small gathering. It was my dad, Leah and her family. The pack and theirs and the elders. Leah however was the only one I was paying any attention to at the moment. She was stunning. We both wore white knee length silk. Mine was halter neck and backless, as hers was one shoulder bare and a slit up one leg. Her smile was breathtaking and her eyes heated like many times before. Keep it together, just a little longer. A little cough behind me brought me out of my trance. "You ready, Bells?"

"Dad, you look great. I'm ready." Dad brought me down the aisle and to Leah in front of Billy, who was head councilman.

"Dear family, today is a blessed occasion, in which an imprinted couple are united as mates. Leah Clearwater, you have imprinted on this woman and vow to protect and cherish and love her always. Is that so?"

"It is so."

"Bella Swan, your heart has been imprinted on by this woman and her wolf and you vow to accept her heart and love her and cherish her always. Is that so?"

"It is so."

"The council has blessed these rings and the union they represent." We placed them on our fingers. "From this day on, you are officially mates. Family, I hear by present to you Leah and Bella Clearwater."

There were cheers of applause from the entire group and Jacob started up a bonfire in celebration. We were toasted with beer for some and champagne for others. Once we were greeted by everyone in the gathering, we quietly walked off into the sunset together up the path towards our house. Our new house now felt like home, it was complete now that were were mates and here together at last. Leah turned on some soft music on the house's surround sound, "Do you want to dance?"

"With you, any day." We waltzed around the living room, just gazing into each others eyes. Soon though, that wasn't enough. Our hands abandoned the dance positions and roamed. Her body was soft but firm. She was was warm and I found myself getting warmer with each touch of her hands. She lifted me and carried me to the bedroom, where the dresses and shoes came off quickly. Just as I thought, Leah was breathtaking in her teddy.

"Bell, my love, I need you."

"Take me, Lea."

We climbed in bed together. I eased off her teddy and she eased off mine. I brushed my hand down the length of her body and underneath her pants where she was hot and wet, she moaned at my touch and reciprocated the action. We explored skin, tasting and touching everywhere we could. She grabbed my ass and I moaned as she attacked my mouth. This kiss was urgent. I was soon panting and my finger traced along her moist lips and clit. She reciprocated. Together we mirrored our finger movements each inside the other. Just as we orgasmed together, Leah broke through the flesh on my neck with her teeth leaving her mark and we exploded, our juices flowing out. Leah first went down on me and drank out my pussy, then she came back up and let me have my turn. The taste of her set my senses aflame, she was everything I wanted and needed. I came up after drinking my fill and we kissed passionately again tasting the combined nectar in our mouths. It was so erotic.

Naked we laid there for hours holding on to one another. We did not leave for thirty six hours. We made love and slept in each other's arms. It was heaven. Too soon we had to get ready to leave for town. I was forlorn, "Bella, as soon as the commencement is complete I promise we will return and we will have the whole week just for each other before I return to patrols."

"Mm" That made me feel better.

Jake rang the bell as we were just dressed and walking out the door.

"The claiming is finished. I can see it—-and smell it. Woah, there. Wow! Its like you really totally belong now. It is a miraculous thing."

"Okay Guru Black, lets get going. We have somewhere we'd like to be when this is over."

"Okay, Okay. TMI Bells!"

"You were asking for it."

He laughed.

We drove to the high school and found some seats in the back. I sat in between my best friend and my mate. Just as I suspected, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett came to see the Graduation, meaning that Edward, Alice and Jasper would be sporting one of hundreds of caps and gowns they had worn before. They acknowledged our presence, though they seemed a little surprised who I was with. They were nice for what they were, but I am so happy that I chose to let go of Edward. I have my own presence of mind and a mate who loves me dearly, who I don't have to change for and who would never hurt me.

Soon the music began and the graduates were walking in and finding their places. I caught the eyes of several of my friends and of course Alice and Edward could spot the three of us before entering the room. Jessica, as valedictorian, gave the commencement speech and the diplomas were handed out. Once it was over, they cleared the chairs and brought in the punch and cookies and I was surrounded by friends, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike and so on. They all came and hugged me. They were a fun group. I know I'll see them on occasion in the future. It was nice catching up with them. Then Leah and Jake straightened up as the Cullens approached us.

"Bella, so nice to see you."

"You, too, Alice. Congratulations?"

"Sure, thanks. Missed not seeing you around. What have you been up to?"

"I've been around."

Edward walked up cautiously. He seemed confused, "Bella you are blocking all three of you. I cannot read any of you."

"I guess I'm protecting my family, Edward."

"So you have chosen them. There is no hope for me."

"Sorry, Edward. I have fallen in love. I have a mate now."

"I see. Congrats then Jake."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "i'm just the Alpha and best friend. Meet Leah and Bella Clearwater, everyone."

All of them were congratulating us. Edward frowned, confused and his eyes roamed until he found the bite mark peeking out. He realized what that meant. I belonged to Leah. "We will be leaving town now that graduation is over. I am glad you are happy, Bella."

I nodded.

Some of the the friends who overheard came back after the Cullen's left. We announced our weekend nuptials with mixed reactions. Soon though it was time to go home. "Bella, you are so strong. I am proud of you."

"I am strong because I have a strong mate who makes me feel alive and safe."

"Did he try and hit you with any vampire tricks?"

"No, I think his singer is gone from me. I think it is our consummation and claiming. Edward only smelled you on me and there was no appeal. He saw the mark and the joy in my face. That was why it was so easy for him to let go. I'm sure he was disappointed that he hadn't found a mate after all, but there was no danger to me anymore. They will be moving on."

Jake dropped us off and we took showers to cleanse off any trace of the Cullens. Then as we were naked and dry, we climbed back into bed and reclaimed each other. Life was complete and perfect. I was whole with my mate by my side with her head resting on my breast. I couldn't ask for a better happily ever after.

**A/N: Thank you. Hope you enjoyed. More to come. Please review and be kind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another hot f/f. Ye be warned. I don't own Twilight, this is me just playing with the story a little.**

**Alice**

APOV-

Over the weekend, I picked out the perfect dress and now I am decorating. Everything has to be just right for Bella's birthday party. "Need anything?" called Esme.

"Balloons, lots of the them, they are by the punch bowl."

With the excitement of the moment I let my guard slip in my mind and Edward snarled.

"Edward what is it?" asked a concerned Carlisle.

"It's Alice. Are you trying to ruin everything?"

Everyone was confused.

"It's time we talked, don't you think?" He groaned.

I took some scissors and began curling ribbon. "Bella is not Edward's mate.

… She's mine."

It was the first time I had declared out loud and it felt like a weight was lifted. Nobody was aware except Edward and Jasper. Jasper could sense the feelings in me before I realized what they were. And having known me the longest he understood my wishes to remain secretive for awhile. Edward saw glimpses of my thoughts from time to time when I wasn't hiding them very well.

To everyone else this came as a surprise.

"How do you know she is your's Alice, why would you think about taking her from me?"

"Edward, I don't know. It is just a strong feeling is all. I can't explain it. Have you considered that maybe all your feelings may stem from her being your singer?"

Edward growled but Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alice may be right. Alice tell us about your feelings for Bella?"

"When I first saw her in the cafeteria at school, my heart leapt into my throat. My head screamed, 'mine'. My visions showed Edward's presence at her side, so I thought we were just best friends. Then when Edward confessed she was his singer, I knew my visions were off. I just waited to see and understand. My heart ached every time her life was in danger. Whenever James happened I reveled in twisting off his head. I wanted Bella to change, but I wanted to do it. But then she was alive and broken in the hospital, I started to feel jealous that is was Edward she saw in her life. I cared for her after the accident and made her comfortable. Yes I did enjoy bathing and dressing her, but I focused on it being what she needed, she was helpless and I could be there in that moment when it was 'inappropriate' for Edward. Sorry I can't help but gloat a little."

My family listened intently. Esme was the first to speak, "I am a little surprised, but what Alice is telling us sounds like Bella being mated to her. Edward, you may be drawn to her blood so much that it is clouding your judgment."

He wasn't happy, but he shrugged.

"There is one way to find out." said Jasper.

Carlisle nodded. "Bella's first gift tonight will be offering her immortality. If that is what she wants, we will know for sure. If not, Edward will have to back off from Bella for a time. If she is mated to Alice, things will naturally shift that direction. Bella may have already had some time to observe a change since the James incident and Edward's distance since prom."

It was decided that we would make her the offering tomorrow at her birthday party. Edward sulked off to hunt, Carlisle and Jasper went with him. Emmett, Esme and Rose stayed to help decorate for the party. Edward came back at morning light, "Alice, I will let you pick Bella up and bring her here after school. I might as well start surrendering a little anyway. You do know I was already thinking of picking us up and leaving after James. I did not want to change her."

"Edward think about it, if she is no longer a temptation for you, you may be happier and able to see clearly when your mate does come along."

Edward shrugged, but I knew this was happening. Now that it was all in the open I was free. I could openly express myself and think about Bella instead of hiding it. Esme told me that humans aren't able to tell if they found their mates, but I wonder if Bella had any moments that made her stop to think about me apart from being the ever-present bubbly friend.

BPOV-

Today was the day I dreaded the most out of the entire year. I threw on my moms college sweatshirt and my cargo pants and boots and grabbed my coat on the way out. Dad drove me to school because I was going to the Cullen's with Edward for my birthday. Alice supposedly planned a party for me. That was the last thing I wanted, but with a combination of her enthusiasm and being unable to resist her puppy dog eyes, I relented. Not being fond of celebrating in the past, my dad was fine letting me do my own thing to make me happy. This birthday was especially annoying, because I wanted to not age anymore. I wanted to be with the Cullens- a vampire. It just feels like therein lies my destiny.

Once at school, everyone avoided me like the plague, knowing I wasn't happy about my birthday. Any normal teenager would have been happy but I was only reminded of the fact that I was still human, damn Edward.

Speaking of the devil here he was, "Bella, Alice will take you to the house. I have some things to do before the party."

"Okay." I leaned in to kiss him and he just leaned away with a cocky smile then looked at Alice approaching us.

"Happy Birthday, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Morning, Alice. Don't remind me." She winked and took my arm and escorted me to class. I never saw Edward the rest of the day. What was with him? He was more distant since the accident and today didn't even let me kiss him. I couldn't focus the whole day all I could think about was tonight. Edward wasn't happy about something and Alice was a lot more attentive than usual. Not that I minded. I liked being near her. There was always something about the way her gaze held mine, the tender way she handled me. After the accident I maybe let myself enjoy her attention a little more than I should have. We all have our fantasies don't we? Sure I felt a little guilty because of Edward but I couldn't help myself.

My last class of the day was gym. I was on my way way through the hall when Alice grabbed me. "Alice, what? What's up?"

"I got you out of gym today. Come on, lets go."

I liked the way Alice drove, it was more easy on the accelerator than Edward's driving. "Bella, I am so excited about tonight's party. Don't worry I planned it very simply and it's private, just my family and you. I picked out a dress that I know you will absolutely love, it's your favorite color."

"Thanks I guess, I smiled graciously. Something seems different. Edward's acting funny, you are acting funny. It just feels like something is up."

"You are very perceptive for a human, Bella, but you will just have to wait. Yay, we are here. You get cleaned up and dressed while I set the food out. It will be great, I promise."

As I showered and blew out my hair, I pondered the ideas. Maybe we are moving. Did Edward change his mind about changing me? Is there a new member of the family? The possibilities were endless, but my mind kept coming back to the renewed spring in Alice's step. It wasn't there for a time, but now she was back. I wondered how come.

The dress Alice picked out was indeed very pretty. She got it right, it was my color and very simple and elegant. I missed the fabric in the back but I guess that would be fun and adventurous, right? Then I remembered one day when Alice was helping me. I was in my towel after a shower and she was braiding my hair. Her hand brushed my back, "You have such a pretty, soft back." Maybe there really was something to like about my skin. Maybe there was something more about Alice? Obviously Edward is acting funny for a reason also. Damn this obsessive, perceptive brain of mine. Oh well, Alice promised I would have fun, so here goes.

I strolled cautiously down the stairs to my party.

"Happy birthday, Bella," they all sang out.

"Bella you are so beautiful," Alice came and took my hands and kissed me in the cheek. The thoughts from earlier came swooping in and I felt my cheeks get warm. It indeed was a quiet, simple setting. The speakers played my favorite tunes, my favorite foods were laid out just for me and a cupcake and glass of punch. I ate and conversed with the Cullen's as easily as I have always been able to. They felt like my family.

"Alice, you did good. Thank you for tonight." She winked at me, causing me to blush again.

"Time for your present." said Emmett rubbing his hands together eagerly.

Present- singular? I wonder what it could be? I hope it didn't go overboard for my sake. I'm surprised it is only a small Envelope. Inside the envelope for two round-trip tickets to Alaska.

"We were thinking may just want little time away from civilization if that is.."

"Oh my gods, you mean..."

Alice interrupted,"We mean yes I will change you, if that is still what you want."

"Of course that is what I want more than anything. Can you do it tonight?"

Everyone was chuckling and excitement at response to my eagerness all except for Edward and Rose. But even Rose was smiling which was something I had not seen before what had changed something had changed.

"Everything is set up just for you."

APOV

Bella was thrilled as I expected. Edward was present but did not say or do anything but observe. His standoffishness was recognized by Bella. The more distant he became the more at ease Bella was and she seemed to focus on me. I think she may have started sensing something. As Bella opened the envelope I glanced at him and he didn't smile but merely nodded his acknowledgment of the change.

"Really? I am ready. You are all my family. I have always walked or stumbled through life knowing that I didn't fit in, I know that this is what was meant for me. Alice, you are doing the honors right?"

We went upstairs alone. Everyone else made themselves scarce as no one wanted to witness her suffering. They would be back at the end. Bella understood what was happening and was prepared. She laid down on the chaise and I kneeled over to deliver the dose of venom. After it was done I licked the wound to seal up the bite. After the irreversible process had begun, I whispered a prayer that she would not suffer too long. Bella did not cry out or thrash around. She would wince occasionally, or shiver from pain. The adrenaline pumped the venom through quickly. Indeed it was a miraculously short time before the transition began to come to its close. I called in the family after only two days and we all stood and watched the final moments. Edward entered the room and sniffed the air. He shook his head. He no longer had a singer. Then he came closer and studied her features. "Do you feel any connection?" I asked in my head.

Edward smiled and said one word and grinned, "Sister." Then he hugged me and walked out of the room. He was going to take a much needed break from the stress.

I knew that he was relieved that his singer was gone and he was excited for me having found my mate. This was my time.

I could barely contain my anticipation.

BPOV

Alice made the bite as gentle as possible. She brushed her lips against my neck before exposing her teeth. The sensation sent tingles through my entire being. I closed my eyes, and as the burning of the venom began I just focused more on the feel of her lips. The pain was greater than I even expected. As I felt my insides burn turning me into a corpse, into ash, I held onto the hope that it would be over soon. The burning continued and as if a new me was rising from the ashes my heart began to race, making its way to retiring its usefulness within my flesh. It was then that I began to feel that tingle and voices talking around me. One bell-like voice stood out, "Yes, two days. She is special is she not?"

"Yes she is, Alice."

Alice, that's right. Something in me pulled in the direction of her voice as my heart raced and sputtered. Finally with one more great thump, that was it. I opened my eyes and shifted to stand up. I felt weightless and my keen senses were beginning to kick in. "Alice?"

"I am here."

My head jerked to the sound and there she was. I immediately recognized her. She was the center of my universe. I recognized she held the same belief from the look in her eyes.

I held out my hand and she gently reached out to me, "Mine."

Alice smiled, "Yes love." She handed me a tube. "This has been kept warm for you. It should be enough to sustain us until we get to Alaska."

Animal blood. I didn't know from what nor did I care at the moment. I drank and drank until the burning thirst was gone. "Thank you."

"It's not as good as the hunt and definitely not as fresh."

"It will suffice." I pulled her close and kissed her forehead, then her nose and her chin. Alice grabbed me then finally and possessed my mouth. We only stopped because we were not alone and Emmett started snickering.

I growled at him.

"What? It's hot. And now that Rose is appeased I can finally get some." Rose swatted his head and walked over.

"Bella. I am happy for you. At first, I thought you were choosing all wrong. But then finding out that you were possibly mated to Alice, well."

"No children. It's okay. I get it. So we're good?"

She nodded and gave me a huge hug.

I stood in the mirror in the room Alice and I would share once we return. Rosalie had went to Charlie's house to gather my things. She told him I was going on an extended trip with Alice and I would be calling him. My studies would continue by correspondence. He liked Alice, so this appeased him. I wondered what he would feel if he knew of the change in our relationship status. A rush of hormones flooded in at the thought and if I could blush now I would just now as Alice came through the door.

APOV

"Are you ready, love? You are so beautiful, Bells."

That made me smile, "My dad always called me Bells."

"As soon as you are under control, we will visit. Until then I have contacts so we can Skype him."

"Thank you, Alice. I'm ready."

Alice placed her hand on the open back of the dress I was wearing. "I really like this dress on you. It allows me access to that soft sweet back of yours."

I turned to her, "Are you sure we can't wait just another day before leaving?"

"I know, trust me. I want to be with you, too. But it will be a lot better to have some privacy. Someplace where it is just the two of us."

"Mmm, that sounds good. Okay, lets go."

Alice giggled.

We loaded the car and Jasper handed us a manila envelope. "Inside you will find all your new documents changed to your new names. Bella and Alice Cullen-Swan."

It was perfect, we were official. There was no doubt we belonged to each other.

I kissed Jasper on the cheek, "Thank you, Jazz. This means a lot to me."

We waved goodbye to our family and we hopped into the waiting taxi. We did everything we could to be as close as possible. The local taxi driver was a little uncomfortable, "So you two are…"

"Soul mates." I interrupted his question, "I have found the one my heart truly loves."

He slowed only a moment, "Many blessings to you, then."

We arrived at the airport and I pulled out the cab fare.

"No charge, it was my pleasure to see such happiness today. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you."

Once in our seats on the plane, I put up the barrier between us and moved as closely to her as possible. It was a private jet, but their were still humans on the flight. I breathed in my love's scent and wrapped myself into her. We were greeted by Carmen and Eleazar when we got off the jet. They were so sweet and welcomed me into the family. We promised to come visit them while we were in Alaska, but they told us there was no rush. They drove us to our cabin and left. Finally we were alone.

"Have you been here yet?" I asked Alice.

"No, this is a new place. I got it just for us. I gave the decorators our colors and some basic info to help them as to styling."

We walked over the threshold arm in arm. "Ali, it is brilliant." It was just very simple. Elegant fabrics and art that matched our personalities.

"I'm glad you approve, they did well. Now come I have another birthday gift." She handed me a small box. I untied the bow and flipped open the top inside were two diamond inlaid rings. "One for you with my name and for me with your name."

I looked inside and there it was written, "Forever mates- Alice."

I slipped it on my finger, "I love you, Alice Cullen- Swan."

APOV

My Bella made me the happiest woman in the world. Now that we were all alone I was ready to consummate our love. At the moment she uttered the words declaring her love I reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned her face against my hand. My finger traced her lips and she moaned and closed the gap between us. Bella's kisses were heaven. I found myself unable to control my desire for her anymore. I wrapped my arms around to her bare back and ripped the dress off of her and she did likewise with mine. Finally there was no longer any boundaries between us and we collapsed onto of the bed together, tongues and teeth clashing together. "Oh Bells."

"Ali." She moaned my name as finally I freely and greedily explored her body with my hands and mouth.

"I've waited so long to do this, my love."

"Me too, once I started realizing the change going on. My feelings began to become clear and I felt attraction. It was always meant to be you. There was no doubt left in my mind as the change began. It was the thought of your lips on my neck that helped with the pain."

She was so perfect. I immediately sought to make her mine.

BPOV

After both finding our release, Alice took me on my first real hunt. "Bella, you just have a knack for this. I really think that this was meant for you just like you said."

"Apart from the soul thing, did Edward have any other reason for keeping me human?"

"As he grew suspicious of my feelings he kept wanting to hold on. I guess being somewhat of a masochist, keeping your heart beating was like a continual form of torture and temptation for him."

"Sick."

Alice laughed. "Yes and no. I can sort of understand the appeal. But just before he left he was happy, relieved and for once felt good to let go. He'll be back. You know what he said when he saw you right at the end of your transition? 'Sister.' It may be a little awkward at first but he will want a renewed friendship with you as a new sister."

"I would like that. Can we Skype my dad, now?"

"That will be good."

We raced back to the cabin and Alice grabbed the contacts for me to hide my red eyes. I dialed him and he picked up right away, "Bells, Alice! You don't know how much I miss you already."

"I miss you, too, dad."

"How are ya'll. Are you having a good time?"

"Mmhmm. Hey listen dad. We have some news."

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

We laughed.

Alice held up my hand with her ring hand, "No Charlie, but we would like your blessing…"

"Oh my god! Wow. That was not something I was expecting."

"Neither were we dad, but she is the one."

He smiled, "Well I did always like you better, ally cat. You have my love and blessing of course. So where are you at?"

"Charlie, Bella and I have a cabin out here in Alaska. It is our honeymoon, for all intents and purposes."

"Oh, wow! Alaska, huh?"

"It's beautiful, dad. Such a great place to get away."

"I may have to visit Alaska for myself sometime. Ya'll just be careful of the bears up there."

"Don't worry dad, we will." I rubbed my tummy in anticipation of how good it would feel to attack a bear. Alice caught the gesture and ran her fingers through my hair affectionately.

"Well I won't keep you, then. Don't be too long. And congratulations. Welcome Alice, my new daughter in law."

"Thanks dad, I love you and will make Bells happy."

He smiled. "Bye Bells."

"Bye dad."

After we made love for some time we just lay there. Alice propped herself up on her side and gazed in my eyes as her fingers traced circles on my new skin. The feeling was incomparable. "What are you thinking, Alice?"

"That you are an irresistible immortal, Bella. I am so lucky to have you, know that?"

"If it wasn't for you I would be lost. Now I want to get lost in you again," I said as I slipped down into the sweet spot of her desire that was just for me.

**A/N: Yikes, that was great to get out there. Tell me what you think. Please review. More on the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Lemons again. Enjoy.

**Sam**

The biting cold wind and drizzle stung as it hit my face. It had grown very dark and somewhere in my pain and desperation to follow him, I tripped. The world seemed to spin around me. All seemed hopeless. Edward left me alone and I was going to die here in the woods of exposure or being eaten by some wild animal. How ironic would it be that possibly another vampire would come and drain me. I didn't care. He left me as a shell of a person. There was nothing left for me but a horrifyingly empty void. Suddenly I became aware of footsteps and breathing near me. I saw nothing in the bleak darkness. After a brief shuffling, man approached me, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just tripped and I'm kind of out of it."

He picked me up and began to carry me. I looked up at his face and our eyes met. He smiled softly, "My name is Sam Uley."

"That's right, I heard you mentioned before. You are a friend of Jake's."

He nodded. We just continued to stare into each other's faces while Sam carried me home. He was strong, able to hold my weight with ease. I let my body press into his. He was so warm, it helped ease the chill. I'm sure my lips had been purple when he found me, but I was now beginning to regain feeling in my system.

I studied his features and began to notice that I felt a connection to him. By the look on his face, he felt something, too. He could not stop staring at me. As soon as we showed up on the lawn of my house. Charlie ran up to grab me, "oh my god, Bella. You scared me!"

Sam refused to let him have me but brought me inside the house and sat down with me. Jake and Billy and Harry with Dad all followed us inside.

"I'm okay, no harm done."

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"Edward broke up with me. I tried to follow him into the woods but I tripped and hit my head. They are gone. They are all moving away."

"Relief flooded Sam's, Billy's and Harry's faces the most, but also Jacob's and Dad's. Dad was never comfortable with him, with good reason. Jacob missed me hanging out because I was always clinging to Edward."

Edward. He seemed more like a distant memory now. Why was I so suddenly better?

"Well now, I think we should all let Bella get some rest. You will call if you need anything. Boys?" Billy rounded up the group. I felt a tug on my heart when they were leaving.

"Sam!" He turned instantly and walked back over.

"Thank you for saving me." I gave him a hug then I whispered, "It hurts."

He looked down at my face. "Me too. Do you want me to stay awhile."

I nodded.

"Billy, um. I need a word with you, Harry and Charlie in the kitchen. Bella, I will be right back."

Jake stood awkwardly away from me with his hands in his pockets. "I'm happy you are all right. Maybe we can hang sometime?"

I smiled, "Sure, Jacob. You're my best friend. I'm sorry I haven't been the greatest friend lately, but I promise I'll change that."

We stopped talking once the atmosphere in the kitchen got more excited. Suddenly it went quiet and they all walked back. Sam came and put his arm around me. Dad didn't seem to mind and Harry left silently with Billy and Jake.

Dad brush his hands together, "Well, I guess I'm going off to the station to call off the search and do some paperwork. Try to get some rest, Bells. I'm glad you are okay." He kissed my forehead, nodded to Sam and walked out the door.

I turned to Sam and he smiled and gave me a really big hug. I had never felt this much affection my entire life. "What is happening? What did ya'll talk about?"

He sat me down. "You have heard the quileutte legends. I know Jacob told you. I am one of those and now I am actually the Alpha."

"You mean they were true, you turn into wolves and kill vampires?"

"Yes, Bella. Not the Cullens, though we had a treaty with them, but that is our job."

"And you are the head of the pack."

"Temporarily. It is in Jacob's blood to lead. Once he changes it will be his responsibility to take over the Alpha role."

"Sam what was it that I feel with you and I why did it hurt when you were leaving?"

He smiled, "It's another Quileutte thing, it is called imprinting. It means our souls connected and I will be here with you, for you however you wish it?"

"Like soul mates?"

"Much more basic than that. it doesn't have to be romantic. once the imprinted chooses to accept it, they choose if they need them as a brother, father, friend, lover..what ever. You became my center of gravity, Bella. Anything you wish I will do for you. I'll always be here."

"Sam, that is a strong connection. Will it always hurt when we are apart?"

"I think it is a distance thing. Luckily you are close by, but Charlie is considering a move. That is if you accept the imprint and become part of the tribe."

"So ya'll told Charlie?"

"Yes, he left us alone to talk."

"I accept the imprint, Sam. I want to be around you, get to know each other."

"I can live with that."

"What does that mean?" I cross my arms.

"Well, I'm attracted to you, Bella. Also my wolf is a little anxious for an intimate relationship with you."

I blushed from head to toe, my body reeling from his declaration. Woah.

"I'm just telling you like it is Bella. I'm sorry to be forward."

"No it's okay. I just want to slow down. I just got off a very precarious relationship. It's not that i still have feelings for him. I nearly forgot him completely the moment I met you. It's just that he left me, quickly and coldly. I know that you said that you are here for me, but I need to see that for myself."

Sam lifted me up and swung me around, "Thank you, Bella. I will show you there is nothing to worry about." He set me down on my feet, again and gave me a quick chaste kiss on my forehead making me blush again. "Just something to think about."

He went to the door. "I won't be far. I have to patrol but it won't be very far from the house. Thank you for accepting the imprint. I really don't know what I would have done without you."

I laid on the couch where he sat and clutched on the pillow cushion until I drifted off to sleep. That was the first of many nights my dreams were filled with Sam. Sam the wolf, and Sam the man. United, they were my life, my protection and as the weeks went by and Charlie and I moved to the Reservation, I began to allow other feelings for him grow. He was always there for me. He craved nearness as much as I did.

We held hands and went on walks. He took me to a drive-in where we kissed for the first and second time. The second was longer and I ended up letting him feel me up over my shirt. After that night, I saw him in my dreams as a lover.

I woke up early the next day and walked over to his house. I let myself in and made his favorite breakfast. It did not take long before I felt his presence in the room. "Good morning, Sam." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me full on the mouth.

"Mmm, this is such a sweet surprise. Thank you Bells."

I waited until he was down to his last few bites. "So I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"I am ready, Sam."

He dropped his fork. "What?"

"I want to be with you, I want to be yours, fully."

Immediately it dawned on Sam and he wasted no time moving us to his bed and removed all our clothing. Full on passion for me was on his face and in his voice. My body responded quickly. "Oh, Bella. I want you so badly. I love you."

"I love you, Sam."

"Do you remember what I told you about claiming?"

"Yes. You have to bite me." The thought, instead of making me cringe, it excited me more and my arousal became more evident. "I'm yours completely, Sam."

"Before, I do that, I have to have a taste of you." He proceeded to go down on me. I was seeing stars and this was only the beginning.

"Oh, Sam. I need you. Please."

"Bella, you are.. Fuck. I have to be inside you." I felt his erection pressing against the entrance. It was only painful right at first. Then as I acclimated to the fullness, I craved more of it. Sam thrust into me harder and faster. "Ah, you are so tight-feel. !"

I shot off into into another orgasm and just like that he flipped me over and thrust back into me from behind. I felt him quicken, then he sunk his teeth into my neck as his seed spilled into me. Once again I was riding out another orgasm.

When he pulled out, he laid down and pulled me close to him. "Bella, you are so amazing and beautiful. I am one lucky guy."

"I know now where I belong and that is with you. I think the ancestors had it right when they put us together. I love you."

He smiled and took my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine, "Then I have a favor to ask."

"Anything."

"Will you move in with me?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, I just like to borrow the characters for awhile. Enjoy and review. Warning, you may have already guessed, this story contains mature material. If your aren't comfortable with that, don't read it.**

**Dmitri**

DPOV

Felix and I were like the head knocking brothers. We are members of the Volturi guard. In case you were wondering, the Volturi are leaders of the vampire guard. Yes, we are vampires. I guess you could call us the brute squad because our gifts of extra strength but I also have the ability to track down anyone aro wishes. It had been quite tedious as of late in the castle so I went to Aro for any thing I could do or go check up on.

"My dear friend, you know you only need ask. You remember our friends the Cullen's? Well it appears they have a human situation. A pet of theirs is in trouble, one who they intended on changing. I want you to rendezvous with Alice and Jasper in Phoenix. You will pick up the girl and run her north east to New York."

"Thank you, I would be happy to."

I left immediately. I got on a plane to Phoenix and was happy to have seen that they just arrived at the airport hotel. I asked the concierge to ring them.

Jasper answered, "Hello?"

"Jasper this is Dmitri, Aro said you could use some assistance?"

"Yes and we have a surprise for you! Come on up."

I let myself in the room just as I saw soft reddish brown hair leap into the room into Alice's arms, "Thank you for taking care of me, Alice."

"We'll see you again soon, I promise. It will all work out. Now turn around. Bella, this is Dmitri Fratelli. Dmitri, meet Isabella Swan." Alice's face shone with some sort of pride and excitement. As soon as Isabella turned and her chocolate brown eyes met mine, I knew why.

"My mate." I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her in a long, gentle embrace. "Isabella, do you realize how glad I am that I have met you?"

She nodded her head since she technically could hardly speak still squished in my arms.

"I'm sorry, I got a little over zealous."

She giggled, "That's okay. I understand. Edward told me that he thought I was his mate at one time, but it was just because I was his singer. You know, you are the first person who has called me Isabella and I did not mind it. It somehow just fits better when you say it."

I just had to hug her again. Alice and Jasper laughed and the phone rang.

Jasper answered, "Hello? —- You won't get her, we will make sure of that, you hear me?" He slammed down the phone, "He didn't say anything, but I know it was James. You better get going, my friends."

BPOV

Just like that I was being shielded in the safety of Dmitri's arms as we escaped James' clutches-for the time being. Never talking to strangers was a cliche my dad always ground into my mindset, but now in the presence in of almost a complete stranger in where I felt safest. At the same time, it felt like I already knew him. It must be the mate connection. When Alice turned me around to face Dmitri, my normal tendency would have been to avoid too much eye contact. I would have shuffled my feet and studied the carpet. But there was something about this man. Dmitri was very attractive. He had light wavy brown hair, and body that would make a girl set all inhibitions aside. His smile my insides turn to goo. I noticed a particular way he looked at me that I had a feeling was a look reserved only for me and it turned me on. A lot. He quietly chuckled beside me in the car, "Isabella, I can sense what you are thinking, and we'll have time for getting to know each other better later. Right now I will keep you safe."

I blushed a little that he caught me, but recovered quickly. "James is a tracker. If he was anywhere near the hotel wouldn't he be able to pick up on my scent?"

"Yes, but he isn't that good. We have time. Besides, I am even better at tracking. I know where he is. There is no way he'll sneak up on us. Take my phone and call Carlisle and tell him to meet us at the East Standard, he'll know where we are headed and meet us there with everyone. James would be an idiot to try anything now that you are with me."

I felt much better after he set some of my worries as ease. "Dmitri, how long have you been a vampire?"

"About 40 years, give or take. I was in college during the sixties, with a degree in Sociology and a minor in Political Science. You could say the Leadership and Rule of the Volturi was appealing because of that background. Are you worried any about the difference in my eye color?"

"No, I know that the Cullen's are a rare bunch in terms of diet. They explained that as a part of their family they preferred me adopt it, but of course, I would have to find out on my own. I think Alice saw even then that there would be something that would influence that choice."

"That Alice. I always admired her. Aro always wanted her to join the guard, you know? But between you and me, her spunk would have been a little much to be around all the time. Once we arrive in New York, you will meet Felix and Jane. We will discuss the plans for us after making you safe."

I laughed at his mention of Alice. The Cullen's were dear and they would always be family to me. I was more sure than anything, though, that where Dmitri went I would follow. I only wanted to be with him. "Dimi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I rest my head on your shoulder awhile?"

"Of, course you may, sweet love. Get as much rest as you need."

Exhausted by all the recent events, I snuggled against him, covered up in an extra coat, and fell asleep instantly.

DPOV

I really could have kissed her right now. Isabella was the sweetest and strongest person I've ever known and she called me Dimi. I liked the way she said it. If James was smart he would leave Bella alone. I explained to her that now that things have changed, she doesn't have to worry. It is James who will be in for the surprise. My Isabella. My life will never be the same again. I have someone to exist for. I drive in peace and quiet for awhile, just enjoying her presence beside me.

Isabella and I arrive in New York in Central Park where we meet Jane and Felix who have found a secure place where we can meet in secrecy. I wake her and help her out of the car. She holds on to my arm as we walk to meet them. "Evening, friends. We had a quiet trip here, no changes. James and his mate are meeting up in Chicago and will arrive here shortly."

"Dimi, where are the Cullen's? Will they be here, too?"

"Yes sweet." I kiss her head. "Carlisle called me just before we arrived and said they were twenty minutes away. They will be here any moment and then the fun will begin."

She giggled.

"Ya'll sure got chummy, didn't you?" asked Felix.

"Pardon my rudeness. Bella Swan, meet two of my friends, Felix and Jane. Isabella is my mate."

Realization dawned on their faces and instantly Jane is fawning all over her. "Bella, you will be my friend, right? We will be like sisters. I will take you shopping and anytime you need to get away from Dmitri I will be right there." She hugged her enthusiastically. It was very uncharacteristic of Jane.

"You are starting to remind me of Alice." laughed Felix. Jane turned and glared and Felix heaved in pain. "Okay okay, sorry. Fuck! Be careful not to do that to Bella."

"I know that it doesn't work on her. Sorry Bella, I accidentally sent a painful sting to you in my surprise that you were his mate."

"I didn't feel anything."

Felix smirked, "Well it looks like Bells will have some talents of her own. Welcome to the family, Bells." Felix hugged her and she giggled.

"My dad called me Bells when I was little. I don't mind you using it. It is a pleasure to meet you, Felix." She said as she hugged him back.

"How fucking adorable is she, Dmitri? Lil' sis, we have a lot to catch up on later. Promise?"

She nodded and I swept her up into my arms again. "Jane, I'll forgive this once since you didn't harm her." I laughed, "Actually, I almost suffocated her the first time I met her."

Everyone chuckled.

At that moment we were met by the Cullens. Isabella squealed and hugged them all one by one except for Jasper and Edward who were distancing themselves. Carlisle was the first to greet us. "Bella, so glad you are safe. Felix, Jane and Dmitri. Alice told us about you and Bella. We are happy for you. Do we all know our places for this evening?"

Everyone nodded and took their stands as we waited. Bella stayed by my side ever so slightly behind me. I calmly reassured her that it would be over soon.

BPOV

The seconds that ticked by felt like hours. No one seemed worried about the outcome of this meeting. I was a wreck, but being beside a very confident Dmitri diminished my fears significantly. Suddenly two shadows moved out of the darkness and I saw red and blonde heads approaching. The expressions on their faces were not the same predatory focused expressions that shone before. Well that goes for James. The last look on Victoria's face was that of insouciance. Fear now etched their visage. It emanated from their beings. Victoria's eyes shifted from person to person and understanding flooded in her face as she at last rested her eyes on Dmitri and me.

James however focused a glare at me. "How is it that you, a weak little human pet have so many protecting you? Would it not have been easier to let me have my way with you?"

Dmitri stood still and waited. I shifted my weight forward and took Dmitri's hand.

"James, the Cullens are her family. The Volturi is mine. Isabella is my mate. The two families united, you see. If you value your life and that of your mate, we suggest you call off the hunt or you will be forced."

Victoria turned to her furious mate. "James, he is telling the truth. See how they cling to each other. We don't stand a chance of survival. Soon she will be like us and the fever will break. Please. I ask just this once. Let's go away somewhere, just the two of us."

I looked in my peripheral at Edward. "He is relenting."

James growled. "I see my will is broken, but my monster is still hungry. I beg you to make the change without delay. As long as Bella is human, the game will be fresh on his mind."

And just as quickly as they arrived it was over.

I was proud of both my families at how everyone united in one strong, intimidating front that would bring anyone to their knees. I was ready to join my families and unite with my mate. Carlisle took control of the meeting now. "Bella, you know that your place is by the side of your mate?"

I nodded.

"You can see us whenever you wish, but everyone you knew as a human…"

"I understand Carlisle. I'll miss them, but I only want Dmitri now."

He hugged me without saying another word.

"We'll take care of everything in Forks and have your things shipped to Italy. As far as your family knows, you burned in your truck in a car crash after staying out all night with Alice and Rose. We'll look after him," said Edward who finally gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you all. I love you."

I pressed my nose into Dmitri's shoulder. Hiding the tears beginning to fall. "I'm ready, Dimi."

Dmitri said goodbye to everyone and drove me to a remote cabin in the Appalachians. He called Aro once there to explain his plan. "If you need anything just call me. I will change and train Isabella here and we can spend sometime getting to know each other. Yes sir, will do."

"Isabella, Aro sends his love and from the rest of the family. They can't wait to meet you. Are you ready for the first step?"

"Yes, Dimi."

I laid down on the bed and Dmitri leaned over and kissed my lips softly before injecting me with his venom. It went straight into my heart. I screamed out. The pain was immediate, like a flaming sword impaling my chest. It wasn't long before the fires spread and licked up and down my body, inside and out. In all the pain. I could feel the cool gentle pressure of his lips. As the fires began to die out and leave me in ashes, my heart was racing to its end. I said goodbye to the images of my father and mother and human friends. Then I only saw him and focused on only him until it was over. My heart stopped and I sat up and looked around. "Dmitri?"

"I'm here, love." He was right by me. Suddenly I saw him in a new light, it was an instinctual, possessive and passionate connection that I know he already felt. I now felt the full magnitude of the mating connection.

"Oh, Dimi. My mate…"

My throat burned, effectively cutting off my thought process for the moment.

"Yes, Isabella, lets take care of that." He helped me get my footing. The sensations of standing, walking, talking, seeing, hearing…they were all heightened and different. My step was lighter and more swift. I was stronger and more aware. "That's right. Use those new senses to seek your first meal source."

Blood. I had to listen for and sniff out the warm pulsing vein which is the source to satiate my thirst. We walked out of the house together and began a full on run. The speed was exhilarating I was strong and fast and did not wear out. I giggled to myself which made Dmitri smile. He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. I followed his example. My eyes followed my nose right to a figure approaching a the edge of the woods. I watched and waited. He was fishing. His mind bent on baiting his hook, his pulse was strong. The scent of the blood filled my nostrils. Suddenly the hook pierced the soft flesh of his finger.

My throat was on fire. I looked at Dmitri and he nodded. I walked up to the man. "Good afternoon. Oh you hurt your finger."

"Nothing to worry about, miss. Occupational hazard." He looked up and froze in place.

"Sh. May I see that?" I took his hand and squeezed to make a little stream appear. I licked it and sucked on his finger. It was as if a frenzy took over. This was indeed what I craved. I gave him no time to scream or even move before my teeth sunk into his wrist. I didn't stop until all the blood was drained from his body.

"Excellent job my love."

I sensed we weren't alone. Another fisherman came near and saw the body.

"My turn love." He said as he pounced onto the man trying to run away. It was erotic watching him grab hold of his prey and wrap his teeth and lips around the flesh. He caught me staring at him. "Sorry, I had not fed while you were changing. I had to stay with you."

"I know. I could feel the pressure of your lips. It helped me endure the flames. I knew you would be there with me when I woke. I am just so overwhelmed with so much all at once."

"That will get easier as you become able to separate out sensations."

"The one thing I know for sure are the feelings I have for you, Dimi. I want you." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me.

"Mm, well then. Follow me. We'll remedy that, straight away." He said with that special look reserved for me.

At the doorstep if the house was a box with a note:

"Thought you might need a few things. Look forward to meeting the new you." -A

Dmitry opened the box. "They sent us some clothes. Why would we want these?"

"Well we would when we leave the house, Dimi."

He sighed, "I suppose you are right, but I intend on keeping you naked for as long as I can. I am going to remedy that situation right now."

"Mm." His fingers brushed against my skin as he touched my arm. But I needed more contact, immediately. I grabbed his shirt and ripped it apart and in earnest, attacked his mouth. He met my passion with equal vigor. After a split second of fabric tearing into shreds our bodies were melded together, skin touching skin. I pulled him into the bed on top of me. "Take me Dimi, I need you now."

"Fuck yes! You are so beautiful, my love." He exclaimed as he sheathed his length inside me. The feeling was intense. The friction created by our bodies heightened the flames of desire.

"Oh, fuck. Dimi! Yes!"

"Izzy, you are amazing. Just perfect!" With a final groan we climaxed again together and we just laid together basking in the after glow.

For months we made love and hunted together. We discovered my gift and he trained me in using it. It was now time to face the world. Dmitry needed to return to Volterra and I was anxious to see my new home as well. So even though we were loathe to dress and leave the intimacy of the house in the mountain, we packed and left. The morning of the flight out I emptied the remainder of clothing in the box. I put on the lingerie and black dress and heels. Dmitry whistled when he came in the room. "You look absolutely edible, Izzy."

"I have to look the part now don't I?"

"You'll fit in great, you ready?"

I nodded.

DPOV

We landed as planned at twilight in Volterra, it was just dark when we strolled through the streets and into the castle. Immediately we were swarmed by my friends in the guard. Felix hugged her and Jane, too. The throne room was buzzing with more of the guard Aro, Caius and Marcus stood from their thrones to greet us.

"Beautiful Bella. We meet at last. I had no idea when I sent our Dmitri to your rescue that you would be his mate. I see now that there is no question you were made for each other. Come you must be thirsty."

After a meal, her gifts were evaluated. Bella accepted her place in the guard as a shield and we were allowed some privacy until needed or when feeding.

Back in our room I worshipped her with my mouth. "Isabella." I kissed her lips and she allowed me to posses her mouth. She stopped and told me to lay on the bed. I complied. Once there, I propped myself on the pillows and watched as unfastened the dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in lacy lingerie. She was a goddess in that thin layer of black lace. But she wasn't done yet. She put on some music, Rhapsody in Blue. "Interesting choice, Isabella."

"And you'll never forget it, Dimi." She said with a look that had my dick hardening in response. She peeled off my clothes, leaving me bare as I watched her work I was burning with need. A longing to touch her pierced through me. She was in control of the moment, however and I had to wait. Then suddenly she was kissing up my legs until she reached the top. With a smirk with leaned her head in and I groaned and panted as her tongue slid from my rosebud to the tip of my throbbing erecting and she took it in her mouth. I almost exploded right there. She was timing these ministrations perfectly with the song, she had been planning this. Too soon she had backed away from me and came down again kissing me everywhere. Finally she allowed me to free my hands and her lingerie was in shatters as I took her full-exposed breast in my hands and mouth. She threw her head back and moaned at the contact then pulled me onto her. I thrusted myself into her and over and over we continued to fuck, loudly until we came in climax just as the song ended for the third time. Bella climbed out of bed and turned off the music then bid me to follow her into the bathroom. She started the shower and the onslaught of fragrances in the shower and our wet bodies overwhelmed us and I took her once again against the shower wall. Once I had my fill of the juices from her pussy, we fucked in the shower then all the way back to bed.

Isabella and I did not leave for two months. We finally joined the rest as our eyes were a deep black with thirst, which is what forced us out. We fed until we were satiated again. Then we had some jobs to do, but we couldn't be happier. I was the happiest vampire in the world, for I had my mate. Isabella Swan was my home and my world was changed forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope someone out there is enjoying my writing. It's hard when you aren't seeing reviews. Anyway, here is my next installment. As always, I'm warning you ahead of time that there is language, sex and some violence. Let me know what you think. I do not own Twilight, I am just borrowing the characters.**

**Jacob**

"Renee! Mom, please stop. No more fussing about this. I want you to start being happy. Enjoy this time with your new husband. I will stay with Dad. I've missed him, I really have."

"I know honey. I'm sorry about that. I haven't been the most responsible mother and far too selfish."

"I love you anyway. It helped me learn to stand on my own two feet."

Once again she was crying into my shoulders. But I would be leaving for Forks, so I just let her be. Finally Phil drove in, "You all ready, Bella?"

"Yup."

He helped me with my bags and they drove me to the airport together. I wished them goodbye, "Mom, I'll be fine. I love you. Phil, take care of this woman. Talk to you soon."

Without another word, I strolled into the airport and got on my plane. I knew this was the right move. I longed to just get there.

My plane arrived and I took a taxi to the police station to meet Charlie. He practically pummeled me when I came through the doors. "Bella, you are here! Finally." He signaled a buddy, "Hank, I'm leaving for the day to get my daughter home and settled in."

Hank smiled and nodded. "Later, chief."

"Missed you, too dad."

"Oh I have so much to tell you. There is new family in town, the Cullens. Their kids are around your age, you'll love them. Jake got himself a new bike, so Billy is making hime sell the truck. You'll like it." I kind of zeroed in on Jake and my mind was fuming. We were best friends and always talked to each other, but recently I have not heard a peep. I was a little pissed. "Bella?"

"Oh sorry dad, I got distracted. Just tired I think."

"Okay, well. Black will be by to drop off the truck, just don't mention the Cullen's around them. They don't like them for some reason. Beats me."

"Hm."

We arrived and Charlie helped me unload my things and I started dinner as I hear engines outside. Billy is in his forerunner and Jake in what I guess is my new truck. Finally he was going to hear it from me. I stormed out the door, stomped right up to kid and slapped him.

"Bella!" called Charlie and Billy. Billy looked a little frightened at Jake, eyeing him carefully.

"Why have I not heard from my best friend in three months, Jake?"

Jake responded with a huge hug. "Please forgive me Bella. I'm still your Jacob. Please please…" He swung me in the air until I started laughing instead of shouting and kicking."

"Okay! Jesus! Put me down."

"I'm sorry I hit you. It just worried me. I missed you, Jacob."

"I missed you, Bells. So you want to see your truck?"

We took a look at my truck. "It's great, Jacob. You did good."

I finished cooking dinner and invited Billy and Jake to eat with us. Then I tucked in early to get rested up for school in the morning.

The next morning, I get up and to school early to find my way around. Immediately I am surrounded by new classmates introducing themselves. I was the new girl in town, I was suddenly a celebrity. Some kids named, Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric have pulled me to their table in the cafeteria and were asking me a zillion questions until suddenly Jessica squealed in my ear. "Ooh, they're here."

"Who?"

"The Cullens."

I remembered my daddy mentioning them so I turned my head and instantly gasped. My mind immediately sent me red flags. I was friends with the Quiluete kids, and years ago I heard stories. But until now nothing in them ringed true. But I knew at first glance that these Cullens were cold ones from the stories, they were a coven of vampires. I catch a young bronze haired one looking at me curiously. He looked like he was trying to look into my soul. I snubbed my nose at him and looked away back into my lunch.

After lunch, was Biology. When I arrived, there were two seating options available. Beside Mike or beside the bronze haired vampire. "Um Mike, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, no problem Isa…"

"Just Bella, please."

"Right, Sorry."

Luckily, our conversation was cut short by Mr. Molina. Mike was a great kid and all, no doubt, but at the moment, I was too uncomfortable being so near a vampire. I needed air.

I looked over my shoulder and he was staring at me. His eyes were dark as night. Suddenly I was feeling faint. I slumped over about to fall to the floor but couldn't catch myself.

I blinked open my eyes. "I feel cold."

I hear a deep huff beside my head and shoot up flailing my arms and kicking to get out of their hands. This pixie haired girl was holding me up. "Are you okay?"

"I will be when I'm a safe distance from… you!" I looked at him. "All of you. Put me down, please.." I stepped back a few feet when I was firmly on the ground.

The Pixie girl talked first. "Bella, I'm Alice and this is Edward."

"Don't expect me to say it's nice to meet you after Edward looked like he was going to take me out in Biology."

"Take you out?" They were still putting up the facade.

"Come on guys. I'm a fucking blood bag to you, and don't deny it."

They're eyes were wide with surprise.

"Just keep your distance, ticks."

Edward smirked and they both smiled and laughed as they walked away.

I jumped in my truck and drove home. Charlie was dressed for playing sports. He handed me a ball cap. "Bells, come on. We are going to play baseball."

"Baseball, dad? I thought you were fishing with Billy and Harry today."

"Well Carlisle invited us to come play some ball."

"Carlisle? As in Cullen?" He nodded and smiled and I went cold. What was I going to do. I couldn't reveal all I knew to Charlie. I couldn't let Charlie go by himself. I trudged along with him to the car and we drove through to a clearing where they were waiting. I pulled my hair through the back of the hat and slammed the car door behind me. The burly one who introduced himself as Emmett gave me a hug and I mumbled in his ear. "If you bite, you will never hear the end of it from me or my friends."

He frowned and whispered back, "Alice told me about you. We only hunt animals, so don't worry."

"I still don't trust you."

"Smart girl," Alice sang. I actually smirked at that and then the games began.

As we played, I could see that they were just being friendly and my dad was having fun. The Cullens didn't try anything superhuman or change into monsters so I relaxed a little, but I could not keep my mind away from the hairs that rose on the back of my neck.

Suddenly mid pitch, Alice stopped and stared at the expanse of trees to our right.

"Alice?" Carlisle inquired. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Alice.

"The other kind are here."

"What other kind?" asked Charlie looking around at all of us.

I growled at Carlisle, "See, now where this got us? I was trying to keep him safe and you bring him straight into harm's way."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I did not know we would have visitors."

"Bella what's going on?" Charlie grabbed my shaking form and forced me to look at him.

"Vampires, dad. They are and we are about to meet not so nice ones."

Charlie looked from face to face and went white as he realized I was telling the truth, "Oh my god."

There was no time to leave for three of them just came through the trees. One blonde at the head of the pack focused right to me and he smiled. Suddenly they were upon us. The red eyed ones were stronger and faster than the Cullens. The blonde guy grabbed me and ran. With tear streaked eyes I looked over his shoulder as I saw Charlie's limp body drenched in blood, slumping to the ground. Dead. "Dad!" I screamed. I kicked and hit and screamed and fought to get loose to no avail until I blacked out from exhaustion.

I woke up in a dark room of some kind that smelled old and dusty. I shuffled around and the noise of my movement echoed off the walls. "And what pray is your name, my pet?"

"I am not your pet, monster. I am no one's pet. I don't owe you any answers. You killed my father."

"Well pet. My name is James and it was a stupid thing to be hanging out with vampires in the first place."

"It wasn't my choice. My father didn't know and forced us to hang out with the filthy bloodsuckers."

I winced as James motioned his hand to slap me across the face. His eyes grew dark and he turned and walked away. "I was going for some fun before killing you, but you are just so mouthwatering, pet."

"My name isn't pet, it's Bella."

"Well Bella, finally being a little civil? No matter." He ran to attack me I screamed and braced for the end and suddenly there was a roar and James was thrown off of me. I frantically looked around and saw the Cullens had found me and all were fighting James.

"Carlisle!" I shouted and he broke from the fight to see I was bitten in the arm. He called Edward over and told him to get the venom out. He placed his mouth over the bite and sucked. The more he pulled the weaker I felt until there was nothing. Blackness and numbness.

Bella woke in a hospital bed beside Edward. She looked as if she was in a daze. She smiled at him uncharacteristically. "You saved me."

"I did." Edward took her hand and her heart rate increased.

"I'll let you get some rest now."

"No don't leave, Edward, I love you. Why didn't you let me change?"

"Bella, you are still very weak, you don't know what you are talking about. You fell down the stairs and through a window. I carried you here. You lost a lot of blood."

She looked confused. "You do love me though, right?"

Edward was at a loss. Bella thought they were together. Edward did like her, but her blood appealed to him so much it could prove dangerous. But for now, he just went with it. "Yes, Bella, I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I will stay right with you."

She smiled just as she drifted to sleep.

After Bella was well enough to leave the hospital, the Cullens took her in to their home. They felt they were to blame for Charlie's death and the foggy state she was in. They went to school and Bella recovered well but her mind was scarred and the only thing she knew was her attachment to the Cullens. They held a special celebration of her eighteenth birthday. Bella get a paper cut nearly causing a frenzy in the household. Carlisle tends to the cut on her arm she got from some broken glass as a result of the struggle. That night Carlisle and Edward had a talk.

"Edward, I know you feel things for her but we are not good for her. You took too much."

"She is fine, she loves me Carlisle."

"Will you change her?"

"No!" Edward shouted. He stormed off. He went for a hunt and came back by morning. Bella was just getting ready to go to school. "Edward, you ready to go?"

Edward silently drove them to school and ignored her all day. He wouldn't change her, so he only had one option. He took them to the meadow after school. "Bella, my family and I are leaving town."

"Oh good, where are we going?"

"You are staying here, Bella."

"I don't understand."

Edward took a big breath, "I don't want to be here with you anymore.." With that he turned and left. Bella cried running after him until she could not see him any longer. She felt a rip in her chest and screamed out and with a thud, she fell to the forest floor and hit her head.

I woke up in a cold and dark place. As my eyes adjusted, I saw I was in the woods. I felt pain all over my body inside and out but my body somehow knew where I needed to go, so I just followed my brain right to the reservation and found myself at Billy and Jake's doorstep. I knocked and knocked loudly, crying out. "Bella!" Billy came to the door frantic and I fell into his arms. "Can. I. Stay. Here?"

He picked me up and carried me into a spare room and I fell asleep.

For what seemed like centuries, I went in and out of a sleeping, nightmare state. Then one day it stopped and I crawled out of bed, slipped into new clothes that were sitting on my bedside table. I walked into the living room and sat down as Jake was playing a video game. He got really mad and threw his controller and stormed away. I picked up the control, it was really hot. I waited until he was in his room and snoring before talking. Billy brought me a plate of food and I eagerly tucked in. "Billy, thank you for taking me in but we have some things to talk about."

"I don't know if you are…"

"Billy! NO fucking with me this time. I know what happened now. I was under a trance but no longer."

"I'm sorry, Bella." He feigned ignorance still. I closed my eyes.

"Billy, this is overwhelming. They swooped in and changed my life forever and I will always be left with a constant reminder."

He looked as if he didn't know what to say.

I showed him my scar. "Billy, I know what they were and I know they were here before. I know about the spirit wolf blood line. Is Jacob part of that, is that why he is acting differently"

Billy nodded, "But he doesn't know it yet. I'd like to keep it that way. I am glad that you and Jacob get along so well. He's been a good friend for you and you for him."

"I'll do anything for him. I understand, Billy."

I took a bite of my sandwich and Billy sighed. He looked like there was something else he know that he was debating telling me something else.

"Billy?"

"Bella, its just difficult… I think that his change began because of your kidnapping and the abducting of your freewill by the Cullens. Its possible, though that there is a reason he is still struggling. Do you have any info of what would help them?"

"James did not come alone. It is possible that his traveling companions are upset by his death. Yes Victoria is his mate, she would probably be after me because it was I who led to his destruction."

"If what you say is true then the pack must be made aware of this. Also it means that Jacob will change, also. Of our legends, do you know anything else?"

"No. Well I know that like vampires the spirit wolves have soul mates."

"You are correct. The moment they find them a connection is made that is called imprinting. The wolf with his imprinted mate. There are other legends, more like prophecies that talk of a supernatural magnet and woman of strength and beauty who will be imprinted on by the chief."

He looked at me with boding. "Me? You mean…"

"There is a possibility. If Jacob changes, he is the born leader of the pack and future leader of the tribe. If he imprints on you, it must mean that you are that one. Until we know for certain I just need you to be here to support him, be his friend. If the legend comes to pass, it means that you will be a pack queen. You will also connect to a long lost female spirit. I know not what form. I will go study and I will call you if I find anything. You stay here with Jacob. He will need you regardless of anything else, you are life long friends. Of that I am certain, Bella. And—- I am sorry about Charlie. He was a dear friend. He will be sorely missed around here."

"Thank you, Billy."

After all that as happened and there may be more around the bend, I am glad that I have a free mind and will. Apparently I was under their control until Edward decided to leave. I'm grateful he saved me but it came with a price. I finished up my food and pulled a blanket up over me on the sofa and fell back asleep. Jake walked the room a few hours later, waking me up.

"Bella! How are you? What has been going on?"

"Jake, did your dad not say anything?"

Jake shook his head. I thought not. "My dad was murdered and I ended up in an emergency room because I am so clumsy."

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry."

I just smiled, he would need support now. "I have you now, Jacob. I'll be staying here and finishing school on the rez. Just one term and some Summer school and I can graduate in the fall. So you're stuck with me."

"All right. You want to hang out in the garage with me?"

"Sure, be there with some food in a bit."

He ran out to work in the garage and I cleaned up and pulled my hair in a ponytail. I made some pizza for lunch and brought it out for us to eat. We sat and ate for a little and I handed him tools as he worked. He was finishing up some old bikes he found and promised we would ride together when they were up and running.

"Hey Jake?" I said as he was washing the grease from his hands and face. "There are some things I'd like to retrieve from Charlie's house and I don't want to go alone, would you come along with me?"

"Sure, Bells." He wrapped his arm round my shoulder and we climbed into my truck. I sat close to Jake cause he was so warm. I noticed he began to shake and sweat as we got closer to the house. I backed away and he looked at me funny. "What's…."

"Jake lets get in and out quick."

There had to be a vampire close with how he was reacting. We walked toward the door and a red-eyed one walked through. He was one of the two that killed Charlie. "Go away!" I shouted. I heard Jake groaning and whimpering and suddenly he was ripping out of his clothes and on all fours roaring. He was magnificent. As if on instinct, Jacob charged the vampire and locked his jaw on its head and yanked hard. Soon the vampire was just pieces. I smiled. Jacob had killed his first vampire, saving me and avenging my dad's death. I felt pride shoot through my being, and as if he felt it, Jacob turned and his eyes met mine. The anger and fear left his features and his body relaxed. We were safe, he knew me and we were connected. Just like that, Billy's thoughts were coming true. Jake just imprinted on me and would be the Alpha. I smiled and he approached me whiled transforming back. His arms reached out and pulled me into him, "Bella."

"Jacob. Thank you."

He just held me like that for awhile. "Come inside, I'll find you something to wear."

"So the stories are true?" He asked as I pulled out a shirt and cutoffs to wear. Then went to my room to box some things.

"Yes, Jacob. You are a shapeshifter and you killed a vampire. Let's get my stuff and get back on the rez to talk further. Hopefully your dad has made it home."

We made quick work of loading everything in the truck and I drove us back. He just stared at me and held my hand. "Do you feel something strong pulling us together?"

"Yes, Jacob."

"No shit! Wow."

I just chuckled as I pulled in as Billy was getting out of his car.

"Did you find what you needed, Billy?"

He smiled, but then saw Jacob draw ever so close to me. "What happened?"

"Jacob needs the pack, he changed and fucking killed a vampire, Billy. He was awesome!"

"Do you think so? You weren't scared?"

"I was scared of the leech, I felt nothing but pride for you in that moment."

"Congratulations, Jake. I'll call the boys and we'll talk."

I threw some food together for the three of us and we ate while Billy prepared to talk. "Son, I am so proud of you. You are carrying the blood line of the spirit wolves. Let's talk about you and Bella. Jacob, you imprinted on her, which means you are soul mates. If Bella accepts that imprint. You will be together and you will claim her as your own."

"Dad!?"

"Jacob, it is a basic thing and the claiming just shows other wolves that I am marked. I do accept the imprint, Jacob. We have been best friends, growing up and as we got older we became even closer. Now we are changed individuals and adults. I was already attracted to you, but now I have felt the pull of the imprint and I didn't fight it, but let it fill me with the purpose. I was set apart for you and I do want to be yours."

"Bella. Thank you. Holy fuck! You are hot, woman!"

"Jake!"

I giggled and Jacob embraced me and kissed my forehead just as we heard footsteps approaching the house and whoops and hollers. That would be the pack.

As the group gathered in and welcomed Jake into the circle, they gave him his arm tattoo. My entire body felt inflamed. I looked at Billy in wonder and he just nodded. This meant that the imprint was accepted on both parts and my queen spirit was finding me. Oh bloody fuck, is this what these guys went through?

Billy whistled and nodded to Sam who took control of the meeting. "Jacob, welcome! Today is a momentous occasion. Jake you are rightful leader of this pack and future tribal leader. If you are willing, I will step down and be your second in command. Jacob looked at me and I smiled through the bout of pain I was in and nodded.

Jacob looked back at the group and at Sam. "I will be honored to be the Alpha of the pack." The men swore their allegiance one by one to their new pack leader and my heart exploded with pride. I touched his arm and he saw the need in my face, we had to complete things quick and I could finish my change. We turned to Billy and he just nodded. Jacob picked me up and carried me out to a beautiful spot by the tide pools. "Are you okay, you are burning up."

"Billy told me this may happen. I am the imprint of a chief and will be his queen. The queen's spirit is finding me and I will be changing soon. But right now I only want you, Jacob. Take me." I began taking off my shoes and socks and slipped out of my jeans.

"Fuck, Bella! Yes, I want you. My wolf wants you. We need you." He pulled my shirt over my head and pulled down his cut offs. He laid me down on the soft grass and I moaned as our bodies came in contact and he filled me to the brim with his erection.

"Oh, fuck. Jacob. Please!"

He growled with pleasure as he went harder and faster inside me. My nails dug into his back and he was quickening. With urgency, he flipped me over and entered me from behind and my nails dug into the earth as we reached orgasm together and Jacob sunk his teeth in my neck to mark me.

After our release, Jacob laid there on the ground with me and we held each other close. "Oh, my Bella, my queen. You are everything to me."

"I love you, Jacob. You make me so proud. You will be a strong leader. I will stand by your side, forever."

"You are so beautiful. I can't wait until we have more time to ourselves, but I know we have to return. Are you okay, any better?"

"It will be soon, love."

We returned to the house and Sam's fiancé, Emily, was preparing food. I went to the kitchen to help her. As Jake found the boys in the garage. We we filled the table with plates piled high with food and called the boys. Billy came in from his study, "Bella, you are back. everything good?"

I showed him my neck and he smiled.

The boys showed up and immediately sensed my presence in the room had changed. "Jake claimed you?" asked Paul.

"I am his mate."

"And soon to be queen," uttered Billy.

"That means the prophecies are coming true." gasped Sam.

"No fucking way!" blurted Embry.

We all kind of chuckled until I moaned. Jacob came right to my aid. "You okay?"

"Well at least I know what's happening. Y'all go ahead and eat. I'll sit down for awhile." Jacob brought me some food and sat with me. I rested my head on his shoulder and nibbled on some food. But moments later, I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up hours later famished. Jacob was in bed with me and he had stripped me down to my underwear for comfort. I sat up and l just watched him breath for a moment. He was my man, my wolf, my alpha. I threw on my robe and strolled to the kitchen and made some scrambled eggs and bacon and brought a large tray back to the bedroom. Jake was sitting up when I returned. "Good morning, did you rest well?"

"I did, I made us some breakfast."

"Oh, yum!" I brushed my hair out of its ponytail as he dished out the food.

"So what's on the schedule now?"

"Absolutely nothing at the moment. Dad told me he talked to the boys and they agreed that we needed some time alone for awhile. Dad is staying with Old Quil and Jr. so we are alone for the time being."

"How long?"

"We have a month until I begin duty."

I grinned, "Whatever are we going to do with a whole month to ourselves?"

The hunger in his eyes matched mine and my breathing became shallow and fast. I sat our tray aside and he came at me full hilt. His mouth possessed mine with urgency, teeth and tongues clashed as my hands wrapped around his neck and scratched down his back, making him moan. I pressed my body against him and felt his growing desire. I could not hold it in and my panties were soaked with my arousal. Jacob growled as he breathed in my scent and ripped off my underwear. I knew where he wanted to be and so I laid back on the bed and spread my legs. As he kissed in downward motion to the epicenter of my arousal, I twisted my fingers in his hair pushing him and encouraging him on. "Oh fuck, Jacob!" I screamed as his tongue and lips found my clitoris. "Yes! oH, yes!" I growled out as I orgasmed under his ministration and he ate me out.

"Fuck, Bella! You are so fucking sexy and you taste so bloody fantastic." Jacob crawled back over me and hovered with a sinful grin on his mouth. He wasn't done with me yet. With a growl, his enormous dick was fully sheathed inside my pussy. My hips rose to meet his at each thrust and my nails drove into his skin. "Shit, Bella. Argh!" He pounded faster inside me. We were whole, we were complete. My mate is a fucking sex god. He hit the right spot inside me as his fingers worked magic on my already stimulated clit. "Ah, Jacob, F—Ah!"

"Come, Bella. Come with me."

And that I did looking directly into his eyes. The intimacy of that connection prolonged our orgasm and when I we finally came down, I was crying and laughing all at once. Jacob chuckled and caught his breath before we slid back under the covers. Jacob and I finished eating and cleaned up to go for a walk.

It felt good to use my muscles, it felt like I was getting stronger. I wasn't getting bigger like the boys did, maybe a couple inches taller and my body was more firm. I suddenly broke into a run. It was exhilarating. I ran and ran until I reached a cliff. Jacob stopped, but something in me pushed me to soar off the edge. As my body dropped head first, my body changed. I grew wings and feathers over my body and I was lighter than air. I hovered over the waters, flapping my wings and saw my reflection. I was a great Harris Hawk, my feathers were like the reddish brown of my hair. Jacob called out, thinking I was still in the water. He was about to jump. I soared up to the top of the cliff and screeched and circled him. Our eyes connected. "Bella! You are magnificent! I can't believe, you are like a huge raptor."

We sensed trouble near. Jake roared and changed into his wolf. He ran and I soared overhead, looking out for where the trouble was. Vampires heading the direction of the reservation. We could smell human blood on them, so it wasn't the Cullens. Too bad, I wished I could sink my talons into Fuckward's eye sockets. My spirit bird was amused by my train of thought. I laughed inwardly. I screeched out again and Jacob howled. The other pack members were gathering round and we had the vampires surrounded. I dove down and circled them. Wait! Charlie! Dad's alive, how… No he is a vampire. The red head changed him. "Bella?"

"I kind of need clothes, Jake."

He turned back to the house and came back with a dress for me, but before I changed back I felt my body beginning another change. My screech turned into a snarl and I turned into a wolf. The pack, Jacob, Charlie and the red head all stared at me.

I looked at Charlie in the eyes and whimpered.

"Bella?"

I nodded my head and pawed the ground.

"Charlie, we came here to take out our enemies, now are you going help me or what?" asked the infuriated red head.

Charlie looked at me, then back to her. "Victoria, you knew that this was my daughter and her friends."

"They are shape shifters, they kill our kind."

"Wasn't it you and Laurent that tried to kill me? Wasn't it James that kidnapped my daughter. It was other vampires, the Cullens who took out James. I may be a vampire and she may be a wolf, but we are still father and daughter. I will not take part in this, you are on your own."

Jacob addressed the pack. "We'll not harm Charlie, not unless he gives a reason. Just wait this out." He gave me a wink.

Dad turned back to me and mouthed that they were alone. Victoria snarled crouched at me, I hurled my whole body into her followed by Jake and Sam. They pulled at her arms as I bit into her head and severed it from her body.

I walked behind some trees and changed throwing on the dress and walked back to the pack.

"Bella!" Dad started toward me. I held my hand up to the nervous pack.

"It's okay." I wrapped my arms around him in embrace. Then I backed away, we were both wrinkling our noses.

"Dad, I thought you were dead."

"The last thought I had was I was never going to see you again and I should have listened to you. Now what is going on with you and… are these the pack of boys from the rez?"

"Yes, dad and this is Jake. Jake is my mate and the alpha of this pack. At the moment its his will keeping the other's at bay. They knew you as humans but the wolves have a hard time differentiating."

"I see. Well I won't be around long then."

"Dad if you adopted the Cullen's diet of animals and stayed off the rez we could extend that treaty to you. They obviously won't be needing it anymore. It would be dumb for them to show their faces around here."

Charlie thought for a moment. "Maybe if I had some help. All I knew was what I learned from Victoria." I looked at Jake and he nodded and stepped forward. Charlie smiled at Jacob, "I always knew you two were right for each other. Great job, son. I know my baby girl is happy with you."

"Dad, you will be allowed a little time and help to see if you adjust and are clean. Then you can stay awhile. You are not allowed on the reservation but you'll still see me." I reluctantly called Carlisle and explained the situation. He agreed to stay with Charlie and help him out. Charlie didn't like the idea because of what happened when he trusted the Cullens before, but did it for me.

My wolf was aching to come out, so I changed and stood by Jacob. We waited until Carlisle arrived and Charlie did us goodbye. We strolled home and the pack went about their lives. Finally there was closure, I felt good. We changed and melted into each other's arms kissing urgently and passionately. His hands roamed quickly down my body and wrapped around my waist as he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I closed the front door as he penetrated me and fucked me against the door. I screamed out his name as every fiber of my being connected with him and I marked my mate as we orgasmed together and he marked me again.


End file.
